<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Casita de Jengibre by Rocket_B</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597668">Casita de Jengibre</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocket_B/pseuds/Rocket_B'>Rocket_B</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Princes AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO AU, Akihiko también necesita un abrazo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Misaki is a lonely boi, Misaki necesita un abrazo, Omegaverse, Paciencia - Freeform, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocket_B/pseuds/Rocket_B</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podemos jugar a vivir en esta casita de jengibre. Ignorar el fuego que consume a la aldea con el olor a canela de los pilares y con el calor de nuestros cuerpos ignorar el frío que se cuela por la ventana. Podemos jugar a vivir en esta casita de jengibre, pero no podemos ignorar las migajas en los rincones que avisan el colapso de algo más que solo las paredes de galleta.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takahashi Misaki &amp; Usami Akihiko, Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Princes AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Invierno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tome elementos del omegaverse y Junjou Romantica, y los puse en una época antigua. Este fic es parte de una serie llamada Princes AU. </p><p>Esta historia tiene lugar después de los eventos de 'Efervescencia', no es necesario haber leído las historias anteriores para entender este fic, sin embargo, ayuda un poco a entender la relación entre el reino del Este y el reino del Sur, que es donde se desarrolla la mayor parte de esta historia. </p><p>Para tener en cuenta: En este universo, los hombres omega y las mujeres alfa son intersexuales, presentan órganos reproductores femeninos y masculinos, por lo que es posible saber su género secundario desde el nacimiento, mientras que los hombres alfa, las mujeres omega y los beta son identificables hasta la adolescencia.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Misaki era niño jugaba con su hermano mayor a ser caballero.</p><p>Tomaban las espadas que habían hecho con trozos de una caja rota y una cesta de pan fungía como escudo. Su padre había mandado a Takahiro a sacar la caja de madera al patio trasero, pero cuando vieron las tiras de madera empujando los clavos oxidados, no pudieron dejar pasar la oportunidad. Misaki sostenía su escudo y espada, hincado sobre una rodilla, ligeramente recargado sobre la malla del gallinero.</p><p>Era una tarde fresca, y a lo lejos podía escuchar el arroyo que bajaba por la pequeña loma en la que su familia vivía. Cerró sus ojos y escuchó con atención la suela de los zapatos de Takahiro contra la tierra del patio, las piedras diminutas frotándose contra la piel y el suelo. Sabía que se movía pero no lograba identificar la dirección. Su hermano saltó sobre él, la madera chocó contra el mimbre de su escudo. Misaki dejó salir un grito de sorpresa y perdió el balance, cayendo sobre su espalda. Escuchó la risa de Takahiro mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.</p><p>“¡Vamos, Misaki! No debes mostrar debilidad ante tu oponente.”</p><p>Takahiro era alto para su edad, tenía doce años y casi estaba del tamaño de su padre beta, cada tarde que regresaba de su entrenamiento venía con una gran sonrisa cargando un bulto de harina de parte de la señora Matsuda. Lleno de energía e historias que contar, siempre jugaba con Misaki antes de la cena.</p><p>“¡No es justo!” Se quejó mientras sacudía su ropa, con el entrecejo fruncido. “Tú siempre ganas porque estas entrenando con los demás mientras yo me quedo aquí.”</p><p>Takahiro rio incrédulo, y dijo, sacudiendo los mechones castaños de Misaki. “Tú te quedas a hacer un trabajo muy importante… Proteges la casa mientras yo salgo a pelear contra el ejército del Este.” Su espada apuntaba al cielo, el destello del sol de la tarde brillaba detrás de la madera vieja, parecía un caballero de verdad a los ojos de Misaki.</p><p>Takahiro acudía a un entrenamiento impartido por un general, ex miembro de la guardia real del Sur. Protegió a la familia Onodera por décadas, y ahora que estaba retirado entrenaba a jóvenes candidatos a caballero. Solo alfas y los betas más prometedores de la región podían entrar al ejército.</p><p>“Proteger la casa es aburrido…” “¿Sabes que no es aburrido?” interrumpió su padre beta, reclinado sobre la puerta de madera del patio. “¡Cocinar! Ve a ayudar a papa con la cena, Takahiro y yo terminaremos aquí.” Dijo, posando su mano sobre el hombro de Misaki apretando ligeramente. Sintió su mano fría, tan opuesta a la calidez de su sonrisa. Sus extremidades casi siempre estaban frías sin importar el clima.</p><p>Dentro de la casa, siempre olía a canela y a pan. Su familia se dedicaba a vender pan en pequeñas cantidades, y la señora Matsuda les permitía usar el horno a cambio de la ayuda de Takahiro por las mañanas. Misaki entró molesto y se dejó caer en una silla de madera, haciendo que las patas se tambalearan por la brusquedad del movimiento, su postura de fastidio, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Su padre lo miró, una ceja poblada levantada, quizá un poco sorprendido por la actitud. Continúo en silencio, picando vegetales y colocándolos en una pequeña cesta. Misaki comenzó a balancear su pie, chocando su talón contra una de las patas de madera.</p><p> </p><p>Pat. Pat. Pat.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Perdiste de nuevo?”</p><p>“Takahiro hace trampa.” Su mentón rozaba con el cuello de su camisa, ligeramente desgastada. Su papá continuó picando sin mirarlo directamente. La tetera sobre el fuego comenzó a temblar mientras el vapor salía de un extremo. Misaki se levantó y con un trozo de tela viejo retiro la tetera del fuego, levantándose de puntas para colocarla en el centro de la mesa, volviendo a su posición sobre la silla.</p><p>“Takahiro no entrena para ganarte cuando juegan, Misaki.”Dijo con serenidad, sonriendo. Lo observó ponerse de pie y acercarse a la olla de barro posada a un lado del fuego de la chimenea, cerca de otra más pequeña. Misaki se acercó con el mismo trapo viejo, ofreciéndolo a su padre para destapar la olla y agregar los vegetales picados. Veía los colores de las llamas moverse y reflejar un tono amarillento sobre su piel. Misaki se puso de rodillas, a su lado, viendo los colores reflejados en las mejillas de su papá, su rostro concentrado mientras mezclaba el contenido de la olla.</p><p>Al sentir su mirada se volvió a él, sonriendo, mientras quitaba algunos mechones de cabello de su frente. La calidez de su palma sobre su frente, sus dedos revolviendo su cabello de la misma forma que Takahiro lo hacía. El calor de la chimenea contrastaba con la brisa fresca que entraba por la ventana abierta que golpeaba su espalda.</p><p> </p><p>“¡Misaki, el tablón 2!”</p><p> </p><p>Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, se alejó del horno y recorrió la cocina tomando un mandil blanco que colgaba detrás de la puerta. El bullicio del comedor empujó sus pensamientos al fondo. Moviéndose entre las mesas, llegó al tablón que se encontraba cerca de la entrada. Una orden interrumpiendo otra, cada quien intentando que su pedido sea escuchado primero mientras Misaki les pide con amabilidad que lo haga uno a la vez. La pequeña fonda está llena, Misaki y otra joven como meseros, intentan atender a todas las personas del lugar. Usualmente durante el almuerzo, el lugar es un hervidero de caballeros que patrullan la zona, algunos trabajadores del campo que viven del otro lado de la colina y no pueden volver a casa hasta terminar su trabajo.</p><p>Misaki se dirigió de vuelta a la barra, reclinándose para indicar a la señora Momo el pedido, mientras la observaba bajar más platos de barro. Un joven en la cocina, los tomó y comienzo a servir la comida que ya está preparada. Misaki buscaba con la mirada la cesta de pan para llevar a la mesa, cuando sintió una mano deslizarse desde la parte trasera de su rodilla a su muslo sobre la tela de su pantalón. Se giró inmediatamente y su mirada chocó con la de un peón mientras retraía su mano. El hombre le sonríe con descaro y Misaki se arrepiente de haber mirado.</p><p>“La orden esta lista ¡de prisa, muchacho!” dijo la señora Momo, exasperada. Escuchó a la compañía del hombre reír, e ignorando los comentarios crudos, tomó la bandeja y se alejó de la barra. El día se va entre pedidos y las voces de la gente, es fácil dejarse llevar por la rutina, sin embargo, la incesante vergüenza permanece con él hasta que termina su jornada.</p><p>El sol comenzaba a ponerse cuando los últimos clientes de la fonda se marcharon. Misaki observó a los caballeros ponerse de pie y ajustar sus armaduras, mientras algunos agradecían a la señora Momo, prometiendo volver. Limpiaba el tablón distraídamente con un trapo viejo, viendo cómo se subían a sus caballos, el brillo de sus armaduras pulidas, sus espadas envainadas colgando de su cintura y sus escudos ajustados a la silla de montar. Pensó en espadas de madera, escudos de mimbre y en su hermano.</p><p>Después de recibir su pago, guardó las monedas en un pequeño saco de tela dentro de una bolsa que colgaba de su pecho y se dirigió al pueblo. Recorrió las calles hasta llegar al mercado, buscando un lugar en particular. Hay menos gente por la tarde que por la mañana, pero aun así le toma un tiempo esquivar a las personas que van caminando, deteniéndose para comprar o mirar los puestos con calma. Tomó un atajo en un andador poco transitado, pasando por detrás de una panadería, la luz del lugar ilumina el pasillo con un tono amarillento. Misaki comienza a trotar para pasar desapercibido y llegar al otro lado del mercado, cuando una voz conocida lo llama.</p><p>“¡Oh, Shinnosuke! Que gusto verte.” Detuvo su recorrido, saludando al joven que salía por la puerta trasera, debió verlo pasar por la ventana. Con ansias, mira al interior de la casa detrás de él, asegurándose de que están solos. Toudou Shinnosuke era hijo de uno de los panaderos más populares del pueblo, Misaki lo conoce desde que eran niños.</p><p>“Lo mismo digo, te perdí la pista por un buen tiempo” dijo golpeando levemente su brazo, riendo. ”Siempre te veo corriendo, la última vez ibas de camino al muelle, ¿sigues trabajando como cargador?”</p><p>“No, conseguí trabajo en la fonda de camino al castillo”</p><p>“¿Con la señora Momo?” un gesto de preocupación reemplazó su sonrisa amplia. Misaki suspiró, un poco incómodo. La señora Momo era conocida por sus clientes por su buena sazón y trato amable, sin embargo, entre los comerciantes se decían muchas cosas de ella. Como la conveniente ubicación de su fonda, que supuestamente, había conseguido ofreciendo servicios distintos a los de su comedor público. Se rumoraba que muchos caballeros del castillo la visitaban por las noches.</p><p>Misaki tomaba los rumores con un grano de sal. Después de todo, el sabia de primera mano lo absurdos que podían tornarse los rumores al pasar de boca en boca.</p><p>“Si, el lugar es agradable y la señora Momo es muy paciente.” No era necesariamente paciente pero si era comprensiva. A diferencia de sus otros trabajos, ella entendía que tendría que tomar algunos días cada cierto tiempo a causa de su celo, y no lo despediría por ello. A pesar de haber trabajado para otros omegas, ella era la primera omega que se mostraba flexible con ese aspecto tan penoso para Misaki. Después de todo, ningún omega podía evitar un celo, especialmente un omega soltero y nadie quería pagar a un trabajador que se ausentara tanto tiempo.</p><p>“Supongo que mientras te pague bien por tu trabajo y te respete, está bien.”Shinnosuke era beta pero Misaki apreciaba que no hiciera ningún comentario innecesario acerca de su cuerpo, como muchos otros solían hacerlo.</p><p>“Supongo que sí.” Respondió jugando con el borde desgastado de su camisa. Sin desear continuar la conversación, se despidió. Shinnosuke lo tomo del brazo.</p><p>“Vendrán los músicos del Norte a tocar en la taberna azul, deberías venir conmigo. Hace un tiempo que no salimos y tampoco te he visto en la plaza.” Ni siquiera se detuvo a considerarlo, la respuesta fue inmediata.</p><p>“Gracias pero me temo que debo madrugar…” Shinnosuke lo miraba en silencio, con una sonrisa ligera. “El trabajo, ya sabes.” Misaki evitaba la plaza pública como la plaga. No podía evitar el trabajo, pero lugares como el mercado y la plaza, le ponían los nervios de punta y no hacia ningún intento por encontrarse entre el tumulto, no quería ser observado.</p><p>“Otra ocasión, entonces.” Ambos sabían que era una excusa. </p><p>“Hay más en la vida que solo trabajo, Misaki. Podrías intentar salir a distraerte, quizá no conmigo pero con alguien más, me preocupa verte tan-” “Ya será otra ocasión, Shinnosuke. Hasta luego.” Interrumpió. No era tan ingenuo. Sabía a lo que se refería. Misaki era un omega saludable de diecinueve años, la mayoría de los omegas ya tenía un hijo en camino a esa edad o por lo menos estaba unido a alguien.</p><p>Se alejó sintiendo la mirada de Shinnosuke en su espalda. Sus palabras no eran malintencionadas, pero no podía evitar sentirse irritado. Misaki apreciaba su soltería, después de todo no tenía tiempo para nada más, entre el trabajo y el mantenimiento de la casa, difícilmente tenia energía para salir. No tenía tiempo, y honestamente, tampoco interés.</p><p>Recorrió el callejón, pasando por casas iluminadas y rincones obscuros hasta llegar a un pequeño puesto de velas e incienso. Misaki tomo lo que necesitaba y sacando un par de monedas pagó al hombre callado, que solo asintió cuando puso el dinero sobre su palma. Comenzó a caminar hacia la colina donde se encontraba su casa, había un camino de tierra donde el pasto ya no crecía por el paso de la gente.</p><p>Su casa estaba en lo alto, mientras la mayoría de la gente vivía en la parte baja y amplia de la inclinación. Había casas de piedra y pequeñas chozas de madera, podía escuchar el sonido de algunas ovejas, el sonido incesante de las cigarras. Llegó a la parte más escarpada y encontró unas piedras largas que su padre había enterrado como escalones, el camino rodeado de árboles altos que continuaban hasta el costado donde se encontraba su casa.</p><p>Era una vivienda pequeña hecha de piedra con un tejado de madera. Aún recuerda cuando la casa estaba hecha de madera y paja, Takahiro y Misaki habían ayudado a cargar las piedras al patio mientras sus papás reemplazaban la primera pared de madera por piedras apelmazadas. Habían aprovechado el inicio de la primavera para comenzar a reconstruir su casa, recuerda la emoción que sintió cuando terminaron, ansioso de compartir un cuarto con su hermano mayor y no con sus padres. Era de noche cuando llegó a casa.</p><p>Dio un par de patadas a la orilla de la puerta, y empujo la madera para poder entrar. Revisó la bisagra oxidada, haciendo nota mental de repararla en su tiempo libre. La casa estaba oscura y silenciosa. Colocó una de la velas sobre la mesa y la encendió. Cerró la ventana que olvido abierta por la mañana, la culpable de que la casa estuviera tan fría. Descargó su bolso sobre el comedor, tomó la vela y se dirigió a su cuarto, tomó un saco de piel oculto debajo de la cama y vació las monedas ahí. Regresó al comedor y se dispuso a hacer de cenar.</p><p>Alcanzó la tetera vieja para calentar agua, mientras sacaba algunas verduras de un saco, salió al patio a lavar un par de papas y zanahorias. Se giró a escuchar los sonidos de las gallinas caminando la grava, revisó el pequeño traste de agua y lo llenó nuevamente. Finalizo algunas tareas de rutina y una vez dentro comenzó a picar las cosas, siendo el único sonido que lo acompañaba el de las gallinas y las cigarras, tomó una cazuela de barro, agregó las verduras y un poco de arroz y la colocó sobre las llamas de la chimenea. Sentado en el suelo, tomo un cántaro pequeño y bebió su te, sintiendo el calor de la chimenea y a pesar de haber cerrado la ventana, el aire fresco que golpeaba su espalda.</p><p>Misaki recordaba su infancia con frecuencia, y en momentos como este era cuando más notaba el paso del tiempo. Dirigió su mirada a la mesa. Su padre omega la había mandado a hacer para que cuatro personas pudieran sentarse cómodamente alrededor. En esa mesa se cortó por primera vez con un cuchillo, comió con su familia, rieron, discutieron, las manos de sus padres se entrelazaban por debajo de la mesa, sobre la madera perdió múltiples luchas de brazo contra Takahiro, ganó una vez. Era una simple tabla gruesa y cuatro sillas de madera.</p><p>Recuerda cuando su padre beta murió y su padre omega lloraba al ver su silla vacía. Misaki no comprendía que ya no vería a su papá ni porque una tarde su padre sacó bruscamente la silla de la casa, colocándola en el patio trasero. Secando sus lágrimas con molestia, bebiendo licor de un cántaro, pidiéndole a un Misaki de ocho años que trajera la chamarra de piel de su papá. Recuerda verlo tambalearse y dejarse caer en la silla, cubriéndose con la chamarra.</p><p>“Es para que papá no tenga frio, ya sabes que no le gustaba el invierno.” Explicó, sus ojos verdes mirando el cielo, sus parpados y nariz enrojecidos, su expresión deformada por el dolor de la perdida y sus lágrimas no cesaron hasta que se quedó dormido. En aquel tiempo, Misaki no podía entender en que ayudaría sacar la silla, ni porque poco a poco, con el paso del tiempo su papá dejo de llorar. Pero ahora lo entendía.</p><p>Miró la mesa sin sillas alrededor, todas esparcidas en distintos cuartos de la casa. Una en la recamara que una vez compartió con Takahiro, otra en la habitación de sus padres con ropa colgando de ella, otra a un lado de la chimenea sosteniendo un costal de papas, y otra afuera en el patio. Destapó la cazuela, asegurándose de que todo estuviera cocido. La apartó del fuego, sirvió un plato y comió, en silencio, como todo lo que hacía últimamente. Esta casa seguía siendo su hogar, su refugio, a pesar de estar vacía.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sueño</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La primera vez que Misaki ayudó a su padre beta a hacer pan había sido, en pocas palabras, un desastre. Lo único que su papá le había encomendado era mezclar los ingredientes con las manos, sin embargo, Misaki había logrado esparcir una cantidad considerable del polvo al suelo y sobre la mesa al tambalear el contenedor con el peso de sus brazos. Siendo tan bajo para amasar cómodamente de pie, tuvo que estar de rodillas sobre una silla para lograr hacerlo.</p><p>“No creo que enseñarlo con cebada haya sido una buena idea, Ryuu.” Su padre omega miraba la masa de consistencia pegajosa que parecía más inclinada a expandirse en la charola que a inflarse.</p><p>“Por algún tipo de pan tenía que empezar. Está aprendiendo el negocio de la familia.” La tos seca que sacudió su cuerpo no debilitó la sonrisa amplia en su rostro marcado por los años. Misaki se quedó en casa limpiando mientras su papá Tatsu salió de casa hacia el horno de la señora Matsuda, cargando la charola cubierta con una tela amarillenta.</p><p>Sus primeros intentos tuvieron a su familia cenando con un pan de textura gomosa hasta que por fin sus errores lo hicieron aprender.</p><p>“¿Esta bien así, pa?” Misaki observaba la masa sin grumos pero con textura por el grano descansar sobre la mesa. Su padre se acercó a él, limpiando la harina que de alguna forma terminó en su frente y le sonrió asintiendo.</p><p>La enseñanza silenciosa de su papa Ryuunosuke era diferente a la de su papa Tatsuya. Mientras que su papá Ryuu le explicaba el proceso, sus manos grandes se movían con las suyas y esperaba pacientemente a que Misaki diera cuenta de sus errores, su papá Tatsu le daba instrucciones claras y constantes observaciones sobre lo que estaba haciendo mal, con su sombra moviéndose constantemente sobre su hombro, lo cual llevaba a descontentos, donde Misaki murmuraba molesto y su papá Tatsu lo sorprendía con un jalón de oreja o sacudiendo su cabello cuando lo había hecho bien.</p><p>Supo que había logrado aprender a hacer pan cuando sus padres solo apartaron un par de piezas para el almuerzo y vendieron el resto en el puesto que habían conseguido en la plaza. Las cosas estaban marchando bien, papá Tatsu había comenzado a construir un horno en el patio, y pronto no sería necesario depender de la familia Matsuda para sostener su negocio.</p><p>El plan era terminar el horno a inicios del verano, hacer crecer el negocio y poder pagar el entrenamiento de Takahiro. Sin embargo, papá Ryuu murió a fines de la primavera y con él los planes. Su ausencia dejó un silencio en casa del cual nunca se recuperaron por completo.</p><p>Misaki escuchó el canto del gallo en su patio y se preparó para un día más de trabajo. Tomó una cesta con ropa de la semana y bajo la colina hasta llegar al arroyo que dividía el puerto del centro del reino. Desde la colina donde vivía podía observar los árboles y campos que llevaban a la capital, entre los árboles y sobre una piedra plana, comenzó a lavar. Los rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar lentamente lo alto de los árboles, la mañana era fresca y olía a tierra húmeda. A esa altura la corriente era menos brusca, más adelante el agua que no bajaba al mar se estancaba en un cuerpo de agua solitario, donde solía nadar con su hermano mientras su papa Tatsu lavaba.</p><p>Dejó caer su ropa en la orilla del rio y se sumergió en el agua. Nadó por la orilla, donde el agua todavía era clara, sus pies rozaban las piedras del fondo, y sentía el toque ligero de algunos peces, y por un momento solo escuchó el sonido del agua, fuerte y rápido, bajando por la colina.</p><p>Flotando sobre su espalda, miro hacia el cielo despejado. Las hojas formaban un camino en el cielo en este rincón. A pesar de estar a un costado de la parte más poblada de la colina, el lugar siempre estaba solo. Misaki suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Sentía que desde que Takahiro y sus amigos crecieron el único joven que quedaba en esa colina era él. Apreciaba que el resto de la gente bajara a los lavaderos situados en el pueblo, a veces no sabía cómo lidiar con las personas. No podía evitar sentirse observado, y los pensamientos detrás de las miradas atentas eran indescifrables. Lo único que quería era pasar desapercibido, no ser visto, no ser notado por nadie.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Nadó a la orilla de nuevo y comenzó a secarse con un lienzo de tela, mientras se vestía pensaba en las reparaciones que debía hacer a la casa. La puerta que se atoraba, una pequeña gotera en la cocina y otra que dejaba caer una gota justo sobre su pecho cuando estaba recostado sobre su cama. Había estado posponiendo los arreglos porque tenía que bajar al pueblo a comprar material. Las lluvias comenzarían en el verano y reparar el techo se volvería más difícil. Pensó en el dinero debajo de su cama, seguramente era suficiente para comprar todo en un solo viaje, quizá lo haría mañana temprano, ya era tarde para bajar al mercado. A esta hora el lugar estaría lleno.</p><p>Subió la colina a su casa, logrando distinguir la punta de la chimenea, y el sonido de las gallinas. Tomó la silla de madera y acomodó la cesta con la ropa húmeda sobre ella. Sacudiendo las prendas comenzó a tender la ropa, justo a un costado del gallinero, estaban algunas piedras amontadas que serían la base del horno que su papa Tatsu había comenzado a hacer.</p><p> </p><p>Miró el cielo despejado de nuevo.</p><p> </p><p>“El techo puede esperar.” Dijo para sí mismo. Continuó haciendo algunos quehaceres en la casa, se vistió para el trabajo, tomó su bolso cruzado desgastado y salió de casa, haciendo un esfuerzo para cerrar la puerta con la bisagra descompuesta, a medio camino recordó que había dejado la ventana abierta de nuevo.</p><p>Caminaba por los costados del pueblo, había campos abiertos en ambos extremos del camino amplio y el día estaba soleado. Era la ruta más corta y menos transitada por personas a pie. Este mismo camino llevaba al centro del reino y al castillo. Vio un grupo de caballeros que se dirigían al pueblo, sus caballos levantaban una nube de polvo a su paso. Misaki tomó el cuello de su camiseta y se cubrió la cara, la única desventaja de caminar por aquí era el paso de los carruajes y los caballos.</p><p>Continuó su camino a la fonda como de costumbre y entró por la parte trasera. El lugar estaba tan ocupado como siempre, la señora Momo se encontraba gritando un pedido cuando Misaki entró a la cocina. Podía distinguir el olor de cada cosa que estaba siendo cocinada: la res y verduras de un estofado, el pan recién horneado, pescado sobre la leña.</p><p>Había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que comió carne. Cuando era niño, su papá hacia el esfuerzo por incluir carne en la comida pero con los gastos de la casa, surtir los ingredientes para el pan, pagar el entrenamiento de Takahiro y la medicina para su papá Ryuu, tener cambio para ir con el carnicero no era fácil.</p><p>Salió al comedor atando el mandil a su cintura, perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando alguien lo tomó del brazo. Inmediatamente levantó su brazo para cubrirse.</p><p>“Disculpa, Misaki ¿te asusté?” la joven retiró su brazo de inmediato, sonaba apenada y sus ojos lo miraban sorprendida</p><p>“Descuida.” Ah, ¿Cuál era su nombre? Era una muchacha alta que apenas había comenzado a trabajar como mesera ahí, tendría ya un par de semanas, quizá. Su jefa la había presentado a todos cuando recién llegó a la fonda pero no lograba recordar. “Estaba distraído”</p><p>“Ah, con la cabeza en las nubes, me imagino.” Dijo sonriendo, Misaki rio forzadamente y desvió su mirada a las mesas, observando cuantos clientes había y si ya estaban comiendo. “Los de la mesa 4 acaban de sentarse, si pudieras tomar su pedido, te lo agradecería. Iré a entregar platos a la 2.” Palmeó su brazo y se alejó de él.</p><p>Misaki se acercó a la mesa para atenderlos, todos eran caballeros del castillo. Le gustaba atender a caballeros, usualmente estaban tan ocupados hablando entre sí que la atención que dirigían a Misaki era mínima, sin embargo, hoy no tendría esa suerte.</p><p>“Oye, niño.” Dijo uno de ellos, mirándolo con arrogancia. “Somos muchos, ¿seguro que no necesitas ayuda recordando nuestras órdenes? ¿Por qué no le hablas a la chica para que te ayude?”</p><p>“Le aseguro que no habrá problema.” Dijo sonriendo, mirando al resto de los caballeros en la mesa. “¿Desean algo más?</p><p>“Hey, mírame a la cara cuando te hable.” Misaki dirigió su mirada nerviosa a él por un momento, disculpándose. Y se alejó de la mesa, escuchando los comentarios a sus espaldas.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“La falta de modales me quitó el apetito.”</p><p> </p><p>“¿Por qué no nos atendió la chica?”</p><p> </p><p>“¿Qué necesitas, Misaki?” la expresión serena de la señora Momo lo hizo concentrarse de nuevo, recitó el pedido y se dirigió a las demás mesas, supliendo pan, té y vino. Cuando volvió a la barra, tomó la charola y con rapidez entregó el pedido. Uno de los caballeros chistó, obteniendo su atención.</p><p>“Esto no es lo que encargué.”</p><p>Misaki recordó de inmediato su pedido, era el único caballero con el cabello corto, había ordenado pescado asado, estaba sentado junto al caballero que se molestó con él unos minutos atrás. Odiaba cuando los clientes se portaban de esa manera, usualmente solo querían hacer un escándalo y comida gratis. Y la prepotencia era la forma perfecta de comenzar un problema.</p><p>“Su pedido fue un pescado asado, señor.” No era una pregunta, Misaki lo recordaba. “¿Desea cambiarlo por algo más?</p><p>“No lo estoy cambiando, fue tu error, quiero lo que te pedí ¿ves? Esta es la razón por la cual te dijimos que consiguieras ayuda.” dijo con irritación. Nunca sabia como responder en situaciones así.</p><p>El caballero comenzó a alzar la voz. Misaki desvió la mirada a la mesa de a lado, estaba llamando la atención de los demás clientes. Apenado, comenzó a frotar la tela de su mandil. “Lamento mucho el malentendido.”</p><p>Uno de los caballeros se inclinó hacia su compañero tratando de calmarlo, sin éxito. El hombre estaba determinado a continuar con su mentira. Misaki quería que se abriera una grieta en el suelo de la fonda y caer hasta el fondo, para poder ocultarse de la mirada de todos los clientes.</p><p>“¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? Tengo cosas que hacer, lugares a donde ir, y ahora voy a tener que esperar porque no sabes hacer tu trabajo.”</p><p>“Lo siento-“</p><p> </p><p>“¿Acaso lo único que los omegas saben hacer es abrir las piernas?”</p><p> </p><p>Misaki clavo su vista al suelo avergonzado, paralizado ante la acusación. El hombre se puso de pie, y Misaki dio un paso atrás.  </p><p> </p><p>“¿Cuál es el problema, general?” la señora Momo se paró frente a Misaki, poniendo distancia entre él y el caballero.</p><p> </p><p>Misaki se sintió muy pequeño.</p><p> </p><p>De entrada, no era alto y su cuerpo no ocupaba mucho espacio. No era algo que le molestara en general, ya que todo el tiempo intentaba ocultarse y pasar desapercibido. Sin embargo, en momentos como este, deseaba ser más alto, más imponente, más fuerte… más como su hermano.</p><p>El caballero comenzó a quejarse sobre el servicio, la mujer se inclinó hacia Misaki y susurró. “Saca la basura” sin dejar de mirar atentamente al caballero que era por lo menos veinte centímetros más alto que ella. Misaki camino rápidamente a la cocina sintiendo las miradas interesadas de los clientes en él, la piel de sus mejillas estaba caliente, seguramente su cara estaría roja, pasó a un lado de la otra mesera y empujó la puerta de la cocina frustrado por no poder controlar el temblor de sus manos.</p><p>El caballero era beta, no pudo haberlo distinguido por su olor, quizá solo había hecho el comentario al azar pero la expresión de Misaki le dio la razón. Dado que la mayoría de las personas en el reino del sur eran omegas o betas, y las pocas personas alfas de su edad que había en el reino estaban entrenando con los betas más fuertes o ya eran parte del ejército, era seguro que Misaki era un beta débil o un omega.</p><p> </p><p>El hombre solo tiró a la categoría más baja para insultarlo y acertó.</p><p> </p><p>Misaki tomó la caja de madera llena de cascaras de verdura y la sacó por la puerta trasera, acomodando las cascaras sobre una jardinera larga donde la señora Momo preparaba tierra para plantas. El sol quemaba la piel de su nuca, Misaki seguía temblando. Los recuerdos desagradables inundaron su mente, mientras intentaba convencerse de que había sido una coincidencia. </p><p>Era suerte pura o ese hombre había escuchado los rumores sobre Misaki. Es poco probable, los caballeros tenían muy poca presencia en el pueblo a menos que tuvieran que entregar algún anuncio de parte de la familia real o hubiera algún evento en la plaza. Además había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella vez… Seguro que este hombre no estaría enterado. Sintió una sensación nauseabunda en su estómago.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Disculpe.”</p><p>Misaki se giró con rapidez y molestia, todo el mundo estaba en su contra el día de hoy, asustándolo o tratando de pisotearlo. Su molestia se disipó cuando se topó con una mirada desinteresada. Se trataba de un hombre alto, vestía una túnica negra que lo cubría casi completamente, dándole un aire intimidante. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para poder distinguirlo.</p><p> </p><p>Era un alfa.</p><p> </p><p>Misaki sintió los vellos de su espalda erizarse al percibir un olor que jamás había registrado antes pero que sabía, sin duda, pertenecía a un alfa. La última vez que había visto uno fue muchos años atrás, cuando todavía era un niño. Dio un paso atrás, sorprendido. El hombre no se mostró afectado por la reacción de Misaki, apenas y parpadeo con lentitud.</p><p>“¿Qué lugar es este?” Misaki se preguntó si sería un viajero.</p><p>“¿El reino del Sur…?” dijo, sin estar seguro de estar proporcionando la información correctamente. Al desinterés en la mirada del hombre se unió una ceja levantada, una clara señal de irritación para Misaki. Ah, hoy no era su día, definitivamente. </p><p>“Me refiero al lugar que esta atrás de ti.” Aclaró, con voz monótona y grave. Una mano pálida salió de su túnica y señaló la fonda.</p><p>“Ah…” rio nerviosamente y agregó. “Es la fonda de la señora Momo.”</p><p>El hombre extendió un papel frente a él, y frunció su entrecejo, siguiendo atentamente las líneas dibujadas. Misaki pudo ver que se trataba de un mapa gracias a los rayos del sol que golpeaban el papel, haciéndolo traslucido. Misaki inclinó su cabeza extrañado, llamando sin querer la atención del extraño, quien bajo con rapidez el papel que los separaba.</p><p>“¿Qué sucede?” preguntó, esta vez sonando un poco a la defensiva.</p><p>“Oh, el mapa…” dijo haciendo un movimiento con sus dedos. “Está al revés.”</p><p>Le tomó unos segundos ajustar el mapa y de nuevo escaneó el papel. Misaki sintió la tensión disiparse un poco, alisó la tela de su mandil y miró al suelo. Miró la piel desgastada de sus zapatos que iban perdiendo su forma por el uso y frente a él un par de botas de piel oscura, nuevas en apariencia, con un cordón cerca del tobillo que parecía más de adorno que funcional. El hombre ajustó su postura y Misaki pudo ver el tacón de sus botas. Alzó la mirada nuevamente y observó con detenimiento la expresión confundida del hombre frente a él.</p><p>Ese hombre no había caminado un solo día de su vida.</p><p>Definitivamente no era un viajero y guiándose por su confusión y el estado de su vestimenta, Misaki determinó que se trataba de un noble de la capital que estaba perdido. Era la única forma en que se explicaba el hecho de que fuera un alfa y no estuviera en el ejército. Suprimió una sonrisa. Se preguntaba cómo había terminado un noble en este lado del reino.</p><p>“¿Cómo puedo llegar al teatro Kuma?”</p><p>Teatro era una exageración. En realidad se trataba de una tarima de madera, que se adornaba cada que había una puesta en escena, se encontraba a espaldas de la plaza, había una media luna de árboles que rodeaba el lugar. Era una vista agradable pero quizá un poco humilde para un noble.</p><p>Misaki se paró a su lado para indicarle como llegar, no confiaba en que fuera capaz de seguir sus instrucciones sin salir del reino, y no quería ser el culpable de que algún Lord de la capital terminara rondando la frontera con el reino del Este.</p><p>“Este lado es el norte del reino, usted está aquí…” puntualizó con su dedo. “Todo este camino es “El sendero”, que une el puerto con la capital, sigue derecho en dirección al mar hasta llegar a los campos de arroz, debe doblar a la izquierda, va a llegar al puerto y al pueblo, la plaza está a dos calles de ahí, justo aquí.” Cuando volteó a ver al hombre, este miraba curiosamente el mapa y asintió levemente. Por un momento, Misaki olvidó que este hombre era un alfa y por regla no debería estar tan cerca de él. Justo cuando soltó el mapa, escuchó su nombre.</p><p>“La peste se fue, ya puedes…” La señora Momo pausó a media frase. Se veía sorprendida, quizá habría notado que se trataba de un alfa. Misaki se acercó a la puerta, no sin antes decir.</p><p>“¡Suerte en su viaje!”</p><p>El hombre asintió sin decir una palabra y siguió a Misaki con la vista hasta que la señora Momo posó una mano sobre sus hombros cuando entraba de vuelta a la cocina, la puerta se cerró detrás de él.</p><p>“¿Conoces a ese hombre?”</p><p>“No, solo me pidió ayuda para ubicarse en el mapa.” Rio al recordar el mapa al revés. “Aunque me pregunto ¿por qué un noble querría recorrer un lugar como este? sobre todo ir a Kuma, me imagino que hay lugares más interesantes en la capital”</p><p>“Si, es verdad.” Respondió con una sonrisa. Su expresión se tornó seria al mirar a Misaki de nuevo. “Sobre lo que pasó en los comedores…”</p><p>Claro, casi olvidaba la razón por la que estaba afuera en primer lugar.</p><p>“Lamento mucho lo que pasó. Intenté que las cosas no llegaran a ese punto pero…”</p><p>“Descuida, hiciste lo mejor, pero ese asunto lo tenía que tratar yo. Además, ese hombre era un beta terrible con ganas de mostrar su poder con quién fuera. No fue tu culpa.” Dijo sonriendo, los mechones de cabello negro que se escapaban de su peinado recogido enmarcando su rostro joven. Misaki la miró atento y sorprendido. “Ayúdame sirviendo en la barra, si hace falta algo, llamare a uno de los muchachos para que entre a cocinar.” Continuó hablando hasta que su voz era un eco que se confundía con el sonido de las teteras y algunas cazuelas hirviendo.</p><p>Por un momento, Misaki pensó que ese incidente con el caballero marcaría el fin de su tiempo como mesero en esta fonda. Le había resultado difícil encontrar trabajo, sobre todo después de aquel incidente con la señora Matsuda. Estaba convencido de que ser omega era una inconveniencia, no solo para quienes lo eran sino para los demás, pero apreciaba que por primera vez desde que comenzó a trabajar a los doce años, no estaba siendo culpado por un conflicto solo por el hecho de ser omega.</p><p>El día se fue rápido y al final Misaki salió de nuevo al comedor a servir platos y limpiar las mesas vacías, se fue de la fonda un poco más tarde de lo común. Ya estaba anocheciendo y apenas había llegado al pueblo, usualmente alcanzaba un poco de luz cuando subía la colina hacia su casa. Se detuvo para cruzar al mercado, había muchas personas en la plaza, y en el camino había caballos y personas empujando carretas. Pensó en tomar un atajo por el callejón donde vivía Shinnosuke. Justo cuando iba a mitad de la calle escuchó un silbido del otro lado.</p><p>“¡Hey, pulgarcito!”</p><p>Misaki sintió su corazón agitarse y aceleró el paso. El grupo de jóvenes afuera  de la taberna azul se reía por la reacción de Misaki, entre ellos el chico que le gritó. Eran los hijos de la señora Matsuda. Takahiro jugaba con ellos cuando eran niños, eran cercanos en edad y crecieron juntos.</p><p>Eran amigos de Takahiro, no de Misaki.</p><p>Recordó que a esta hora ellos también habían cerrado la panadería, nunca los encontraba porque pasaba por este rumbo antes de que el sol se pusiera. Misaki había logrado un camino y una rutina que le permitían moverse por el pueblo sin ser molestado, lugares silenciosos, callejones vacíos. Desafortunadamente, no era posible evadirlos por completo.</p><p>Misaki siguió su camino, recordando las burlas de esos tres hombres, en aquel entonces cuando Misaki todavía era un niño y ya los consideraba adultos, sus manos fuertes empujándolo a la calle, las personas del pueblo hablando en voz baja, callándose cuando pasaba por las calles del mercado, y como unos ojos oscuros se clavaron en su rostro llenos de ira, sin traza alguna de la dulzura con la que lo miraron alguna vez.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Aléjate de mi marido, resbaloso sin vergüenza!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Si no hubiera perdido su trabajo quizá habría podido continuar haciendo pan, habría aprendido a hacer más cosas,  hubiera podido seguir con el negocio que tanta ilusión les daba a sus padres.</p><p>Al llegar a casa salió al patio y vio el horno sin terminar, el sueño de su familia que nunca se cumplió. Misaki llegó a imaginar una vida donde su papá Ryuu tenía buena salud, donde el reino del Sur no fuera constantemente amenazado por el Este, donde Takahiro no hubiera tenido que marcharse al frente a defender la frontera del reino, una vida donde su papá Tatsu hubiera pensado más en sí mismo que en los demás, una panadería en el pueblo, y las cuatro sillas alrededor de la mesa, intactas, el horno terminado.</p><p>Pero las cosas habían resultado de esa forma y no había nada más que hacer. Ya se había rendido una vez, no podía hacerlo de nuevo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¿Por qué hago sufrir a Misaki? No lo sé</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Un extraño</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“¡Tatsuya, déjame ayudarte con eso!”</p><p>Una mujer joven se recargó sobre el mostrador saludando a su padre, recibiendo una charola llena de pan crudo que Misaki y su papá habían hecho en casa, listo para entrar al horno. Tenía cabello negro y corto que rozaba sus mejillas y su mandil café tenia manchas de harina. Su mirada se desvió hacia Misaki y su sonrisa creció haciendo aparecer un par de hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Sus cejas alzadas rozaron la línea de su cabello y la mujer exclamó “El pequeño Misaki también vino.”</p><p>“¡Buenos días, señora Matsuda!”</p><p>En ese momento un hombre moreno entró a la panadería y cargó a Misaki, tomándolo por sorpresa. Era el señor Toono, tan alto como su papá Ryuu. Misaki se sujetó de su hombro riendo mientras el hombre lo llevaba detrás del mostrador para sentarlo sobre la madera.</p><p>“¿Quieres una galleta, pulgarcito?” tomó una galleta de avena de una cesta y la puso en su mano, su mirada se dirigió a su padre. Misaki comía sentado sobre el mostrador mientras su papá Tatsu hablaba con los Matsuda.</p><p>“¿Cómo sigue Ryuu? ¿Le hizo bien la medicina que te dio el marido de la capitana?” la señora Erika preguntaba angustiada. Su papá suspiró sonriendo, dando los detalles sobre la salud de su papá Ryuu.</p><p>Escuchó ruido del interior de la panadería y vio a Takahiro cargando un bulto de azúcar. Sostenía el saco blanco sobre sus hombros y cuello, un muchacho más alto lo guio para colocarlo con otros bultos de azúcar y harina, en cuanto Takahiro hizo contacto con Misaki sonrió y se aproximó a donde estaba. Al verlo venir el señor Toono lo ayudó a bajar del mostrador.</p><p>Takahiro tomó la charola de pan crudo y la mano de Misaki llevándolo a los hornos, desde el mostrador escuchó la voz de su padre diciéndole que volviera mientras el señor Toono le aseguraba que no había problema. Una vez dentro, Misaki observo al hijo mayor de los Matsuda trabajar la masa. Ellos únicamente llevaban una o dos charolas y vendían relativamente poco pan comparado con ellos, su papá siempre hablaba de la gentileza de los Matsuda en prestarles su horno para que pudieran sostenerse vendiendo pan en la plaza.</p><p>“¿Papá Ryuu desayunó hoy?” Takahiro sonreía sin poder ocultar su preocupación. La noche anterior escucharon a su padre toser sin parar, nadie durmió. Misaki observaba nervioso desde la entrada del cuarto de sus papas, sin saber qué hacer. Takahiro bajó al rio en la madrugada y volvió cargando un cántaro de agua fresca.</p><p>Su papá Tatsu estuvo de rodillas a su lado, orando y poniendo trapos húmedos sobre su cabeza para aminorar la fiebre, sosteniendo la mano de su papá Ryuu entre las suyas, besando sus nudillos. La humedad hacía que el cabello cano de su papá Ryuu se pegara a su frente. Esa mañana había salido al comedor, y habían desayunado los tres juntos por primera vez desde que se enfermó.</p><p>“Creo que ya está mejor, casi no tosió cuando comía.” Misaki sintió una mano sobre su hombro y miró a su hermano. Takahiro ya tenía quince años, pronto haría una prueba para entrar al ejército. Él y Ken, el hijo mayor de los Matsuda, entrenaban juntos con el general que vivía en el pueblo. Esa madrugada había escuchado a Takahiro hablar con su papá Tatsu sobre la situación del reino.</p><p>El sur necesitaba de más personas preparadas para pelear y defenderse del reino del Este. Los tiempos eran difíciles, no estaban en guerra, sin embargo, cada vez había más presencia militar del Este en la frontera y podían atacar en cualquier momento, la gente estaba asustada. Misaki se preguntaba si Takahiro seria enviado a la frontera a pelear, y recordaba lejanamente los días en que renegaba de quedarse en casa a alimentar las gallinas y hacer quehaceres.</p><p>Todo estaría bien, Takahiro era fuerte, seguramente pasaría la prueba y podría tener un cargo importante, sobreviviría en el campo y volvería con ellos. Su papa Ryuu estaba mejorando, pronto cumpliría ocho años y esperaba poder ver a su familia reunida, como siempre habían estado.</p><p>“¿Estarás aquí en mi cumpleaños?” preguntó Misaki. Takahiro le sonrió, radiante y lleno de confianza.</p><p>Sacudió su cabello diciendo. “Claro que sí, vamos a caminar por el muelle y la plaza, y después de la cena comeremos pan de jengibre y miel que hace papá Ryuu. Todo va a estar bien, Misaki. Los voy a cuidar a todos, ya verás.” Finalizó, llevándolo hacia el mostrador, donde la señora Erika estaba atendiendo a un cliente mientras su papá Tatsu continuaba hablando con el señor Toono.</p><p>Tenía la esperanza de que todo mejoraría pronto. Después de todo, su hermano mayor había dicho que los cuidaría.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Misaki tomó el saco de monedas de bronce debajo de la cama, contó lo que necesitaría y salió del cuarto, tomó una chamarra de cuero y su bolso cruzado. El sol comenzaba a despuntar, las vacas de un pequeño corral en el costado de la colina, comenzaban a caminar por el pasto.</p><p>El olor a tierra húmeda predominaba en el aire, Misaki ajustó su chamarra ante la brisa fresca, salió más temprano que de costumbre, bajaría al mercado a comprar algunas cosas para reparar la casa y quería evitar el conglomerado típico de la plaza. Bajaba con rapidez la inclinación de la colina, entrando por los callejones que ya conocía.</p><p>Para cuando llegó a la plaza, apenas comenzaba a haber movimiento, había caballos tirando de carretas, la gente estaba abriendo sus negocios y otros extendiendo sus puestos en los costados de la plaza, montando tablones para exhibir verduras, fruta, ropa, cestas, pan. En el costado de la plaza opuesto al rio, justo donde comenzaban “Las truchas”, el barrio donde las personas con más dinero en el pueblo vivían, había varios negocios que vendían lo que Misaki necesitaba. Algunos apenas estaban abriendo, por lo que tuvo que esperar un poco para ser atendido.</p><p>Del otro lado de la calle, los jóvenes se reunían para partir al muelle. Desde donde estaba parado podía ver la entrada de la iglesia, recordaba que Takahiro se reunía en la plaza con otros niños y niñas que también entrenaban con el general. Estos días ya no era necesario entrenar niños beta y alfa para una posible guerra, la unión con el reino del norte les aseguró un ejército de alfas, y el hostigamiento del reino del Este había cesado.</p><p>No se enteraba de mucho estos dias y usualmente solo escuchaba rumores en la fonda entre los clientes, pero las conversaciones sobre una posible guerra habían parado años atrás, las cosas se habían calmado en el reino. Cuando trabajaba en el muelle, los pescadores y comerciantes solo hablaban del ejército de hombres del Este y lo pesados que eran los generales y caballeros con los que a veces tenían que lidiar cuando navegaban por territorio cercano a la frontera.</p><p>Aparentemente los ataques eran por los recursos del reino y asuntos políticos que Misaki no lograba comprender, lo único que sabía era que ahora que trabajaba en la fonda, los caballeros parecían más relajados y no con una sentencia de muerte sobre sus hombros. Si tan solo el matrimonio de los príncipes Onodera y Saga hubiera sido unos años antes.</p><p>Misaki entró al local que ya estaba abierto y compró lo que necesitaba para reparar el techo, y encontró una bisagra nueva para la puerta, para cuando volvió a casa a comer algo, ya era hora de bajar de nuevo al trabajo, dejó las cosas sobre la mesa, y asegurándose de cerrar las ventanas, salió de camino al trabajo.</p><p>Después de un día lento en la fonda, Misaki sacó los trastes de la cocina. La señora Momo tenía un lavadero de piedra en el patio trasero donde se lavaban constantemente los trastes en los que se servía la comida. Usualmente limpiaba mesas y barría el frente de la fonda y el comedor, pero la señora Momo había mencionado que era la semana de descanso del chico que se encargaba de hacerlo, por lo tanto le habían encomendado limpiar la cocina y lavar los trastes.</p><p>Misaki pensaba en su propia semana de descanso, seria en el verano, mediados de julio, quizá, todavía tenía tiempo para prepararse, cargar cantaros de agua y llenar la pequeña pileta del patio, y apartar algo de fruta para no salir de casa. Misaki pensaba en los omegas que no podían tomarse esa semana de descanso cada que venía su celo, por ser dueños de algún negocio y no tener quien los cubra, porque la gente para la que trabajaban no se los permitía, porque tenían hijos que cuidar o simplemente porque ellos eran quienes llevaban el pan a la casa y no podían darse el lujo de descansar una semana. Pensó en su papá Tatsu. Las semanas de descanso para omegas eran muy recientes, no recordaba haber visto a su papá quedarse en cama más de dos días después de que papá Ryuu falleció.</p><p>Estaba ordenando los trastes limpios en una tina amplia de metal cuando lo embargó la sensación de estar siendo observado. Volteó a ver sobre su hombro, el camino estaba solo, el viento sacudía las hojas de los árboles que se alineaban a orillas del camino con pasto y tierra ligeramente marcados por el paso de la gente. Extrañado pero decidido a ignorar la sensación, continuó lavando.</p><p>Terminó su turno y entró a dejar su mandil, tomó su bolso y salió de la fonda, sacó la basura de paso y se encontró con un extraño parado en el camino. Se detuvo en seco. Era el hombre del mapa.</p><p> </p><p><em>El alfa</em>, pensó.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Qué se le ofrece?” preguntó Misaki con cautela. La túnica oscura cubría su frente y sus ojos un poco, su rostro pálido mantenía una expresión seria.</p><p>“Buenas tardes.” Saludó sin acercarse. “Necesito un favor.” Dijo a secas. Misaki esperó a que dijera algo más pero el hombre se mantuvo en silencio, un silencio incómodo. Misaki desvió la mirada, ajustando la correa de su bolso sobre su hombro, preguntó.</p><p>“¿Y cuál es ese favor?”</p><p>“Ayúdame a llegar a algunos lugares en el pueblo.” Había algo en su tono que hacía sentir a Misaki que le estaba dando una orden, pensó alarmado en la voz de mando. Este hombre era un alfa, después de todo, podía ordenarle hacer lo que quisiera.</p><p>“¿No tenía un mapa? Si quiere puedo mostrarle como llegar.”</p><p>“Quiero que vengas conmigo.” Dijo con firmeza.</p><p>Misaki comenzaba a sentirse incomodo, no tenía tiempo de darle un paseo a un extraño, mucho menos a un alfa, su reputación en el pueblo no era favorable y si era visto caminando con un alfa, la gente comenzaría a hablar. Misaki ya había tenido suficiente de los rumores para esa vida y la siguiente. Tenía que rechazarlo de manera que no se pusiera a él mismo en peligro.</p><p>“Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y debo llegar temprano a mi casa, de verdad lo siento, no puedo acompañarlo.” mintió. </p><p>“Te pagare.”</p><p>“¿Eh? No, ah, no es-“</p><p>“El dinero no es problema, no pienso quitarte el tiempo de forma gratuita.” Sacó una bolsa roja de terciopelo, se veía pesada. Lo miraba con una expresión seria, si no estuviera tan frustrado le hubiera parecido graciosa.</p><p>“N-no es por el dinero, de verdad no puedo, lo siento, tengo que irme.”</p><p>“¿Cuándo estas libre? Puedo volver otro día.” La persistencia de ese hombre comenzaba a irritar a Misaki.</p><p>“¿Por qué quiere que vaya con usted? No es difícil llegar siguiendo el mapa.” Dijo con irritación. No quería ser grosero pero santo cielo, solo quería llegar a casa y descansar.</p><p>El hombre lo miró como si Misaki acabara de preguntar la cosa más estúpida del mundo y dijo. “¿Por qué deambularía las calles con un mapa cuando puedo pagar a un local para que me lleve?”</p><p> </p><p>Misaki se quedó sin palabras.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando llegó a casa, se dejó caer en la silla, poniendo su bolso sobre la mesa. Un suspiro se transformó en un gruñido y Misaki frotó con fuerza su cara, frustrado. Maldecía su incapacidad de decir que no. Recordaba las veces que había logrado escabullirse cuando Shinnosuke lo invitaba a la cantina o la plaza, pero este hombre había sido imposible. Misaki recordaba su voz, y no sintió que hubiera usado ningún tono en particular, había sido solo su firmeza, como si solo tuviera que pedir para que se le diera. Sin duda, no estaba acostumbrado a que se le dijera que no. Lord Testarudo. Misaki se preguntaba si todos los nobles pedían las cosas de esa forma. Alimentó a las gallinas, cuando entró de vuelta a la cocina vio las cosas que había comprado para las reparaciones, su techo y puerta tendrían que esperar. Se preparó para descansar,  mañana sería un día largo.</p><p> </p><p>Afortunadamente, no estaba tan cansado, el día había estado lento, solo habían atendido a algunos peones y personas que trabajaban el campo durante el almuerzo, la señora Momo contaba el dinero en una de las mesas mientras Misaki limpiaba las mesas, la otra mesera había salido a lavar los trastes al patio. Los chicos de la cocina conversaban animadamente, sus risas se escuchaban en el espacio vacío del comedor.</p><p>“Está inusualmente lento.” Dijo la señora Momo, pensando en voz alta. Misaki la miró atento, no imaginaba lo desgastante que era llevar un negocio de venta de comida, de todas las cosas en las que había trabajado, vender comida era la que le parecía más agobiante, se debía preparar desde temprano, se estaba de pie todo el día, tenías que tratar con clientes difíciles, limpiar el lugar, lavar los trastes y repetir al día siguiente.</p><p>Recibió su paga del día y se distrajo un poco lavando los trapos con los que limpió los comedores, cuando la mayoría se había ido, salió por la puerta trasera y sin falta, con su larga túnica negra y zapatos nuevos, estaba Lord Obstinado. Misaki había traído una capucha café, que llegaba hasta sus hombros que colocó sobre su ropa usual, no quería ser reconocido. Cubrió su cabeza y caminó hasta él.</p><p>“Buenas tardes.” El hombre lo saludó con cortesía. Misaki no sabía porque sus modales lo tomaron por sorpresa, pero respondió el saludo, y pensó en aclarar algunas cosas antes de indagar a qué lugar irían.</p><p>“Y bien, ¿qué lugares quiere visitar? Podemos ver si hay alguno que este de paso, trazar una ruta y aprovechar la tarde lo más que se pueda, una vez que anochezca será peligroso caminar por el bosque.”</p><p>Afortunadamente no eran tantos lugares y Misaki confiaba en que podrían recorrerlos en dos o tres tardes, ese día visitarían uno. “El pico” era un acantilado en la costa, una extensión de rocas que se extendía finamente hacia el mar, en forma de… bueno, de pico. El lugar es bastante ordinario y si su memoria no lo traiciona, El pico estaba señalado en el mapa que el noble traía hace unos días. Misaki se puso la capucha y comenzaron a  caminar.</p><p>“Llegar nos tomará media hora, más o menos. Volveremos sobre El sendero antes de que oscurezca, ¿de acuerdo?” Misaki miró al hombre buscando su aprobación pero solo inclinó su cabeza asintiendo. Bien.</p><p>El camino estaba solitario, en ese tramo podían ir cerca de la línea de árboles por la sombra, el único sonido era el de los pájaros y sus zapatos contra la tierra. No había viajeros ni caballeros transitando el lugar. Ningún tipo de distracción, Misaki se estaba preparando para pasar una incómoda media hora en silencio.</p><p>“¿Cuál es tu nombre?” Por supuesto ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? Si vas a ser el guía de un extraño, pregunta su nombre primero.</p><p>“¡Ah, cierto! Disculpe, soy Misaki.” El hombre asintió en silencio, como si fuera información que tuviera que ser comprendida. “¿Y usted? ¿Cómo se llama?”</p><p>“Akihiko.” </p><p>Sonaba fuerte, contundente, poco común, Misaki pensaba que el nombre le sentaba bien. Quizá sería la capucha pero lo rodeaba un aire de misterio.  El suyo había sido el nombre de su abuela omega, la madre de su papa Tatsu. Misaki la recuerda muy poco, murió cuando él era pequeño. Solo viene a su mente una trenza de cabello canoso y el olor a incienso de su casa.</p><p>“¿Qué es eso?” el hombre miraba con curiosidad la intersección de El sendero con el camino que llevaba a las huertas. Era un punto en el que se detenían los viajeros a comer o comprar artesanías y recuerdos que vendían en los puestos. Misaki miró hacia atrás, habían avanzado bastante, apenas y alcanzaba a ver la fonda de la señora Momo.</p><p>“Son las cuatro esquinas, es un punto de descanso para los viajeros en medio de la nada.” Misaki colocó su mano sobre su frente, cubriéndose del sol para poder ver mejor. “¿Quiere ver?”</p><p>El hombre asintió en silencio, Misaki comenzaba a ver que esa era su reacción para muchas cosas. Continuaron caminando hasta que los productos en los puestos se volvieron visibles. La gente de la zona hacia cosas de barro, vidrio, madera y mimbre. Eran muy creativos y hacían mercancía de todo tipo, su papa Ryuu había comprado su tazón de barro favorito en este lugar.</p><p>Alentaron el paso, Misaki observaba los juguetes en una cesta, tomó una espada pequeña y notó que estaba atada a un escudo del mismo tamaño, cabía en la palma de su mano, ambos estaban hechos de madera, era un llavero. La mujer del puesto lo saludo e invitó a ver otras cosas. </p><p>Misaki recordó con quien venía y se dio la vuelta buscando al noble. Lo encontró absorto observando todas las cosas del puesto. Sostenía una muñeca de madera con cabello negro de estambre que rozaba sus nudillos. Misaki nunca había visto a nadie tan sorprendido viendo una muñeca, la vista era un poco extraña considerando que quien la sostenía con tanto cuidado era un adulto y un alfa.</p><p>Continuaron observando más cosas, pasaron por los puestos de comida, salía humo de uno de los puestos, un hombre asaba carne en una parrilla vieja, el lugar olía delicioso, le recordaba un poco a la cocina de la fonda. Misaki observaba con atención a Akihiko. Parecía que estaba viendo todo por primera vez, y quizá así fuera. Recordaba que la primera vez que lo vio le preguntó por Kuma, y ahora lo llevaba al pico.</p><p>No eran lugares extravagantes y honestamente, Misaki no podía comprender que le resultaba tan fascinante de una bolsa de canicas de colores pero suponía que si era la primera vez que veías cosas como estas podía resultar sorprendente.  ¿Acaso la nobleza no jugaba con canicas?</p><p>¿Qué hacían los nobles para entretenerse? Misaki pensaba que sus gustos eran más extravagantes, nunca había visto a ningún noble, solo a los niños que vivían en Las truchas, su ropa no estaba remendada, tenían muchos juguetes y Misaki los veía jugar en la plaza cuando bajaba a vender pan con sus papás. Jugaban igual que él y Takahiro, a ser caballeros, al escondite, a ver quién lanzaba más lejos una piedra, pero parecía que vivían en mundos distintos.</p><p>Se preguntaba vagamente si Akihiko también había jugado al escondite con sus amigos.</p><p>Continuaron su camino, el sol era menos intenso y la temperatura comenzaba a bajar para cuando la línea azul del mar se hizo visible, el olor salado y el sonido de las olas reemplazaron el silencio del trayecto corto de las cuatro esquinas hasta ahí.</p><p>Se acercaron al filo del acantilado, a la parte que le daba nombre a esa roca gigantesca. Misaki se detuvo a una distancia considerable mientras que Akihiko continuó caminando hasta la punta, alarmado, Misaki llamó su atención.  </p><p>“No se acerque tanto al borde, es peligroso.” No quería ser el culpable de que Lord Descuidado cayera del acantilado y se abriera la cabeza con una roca del fondo. El viento movía su capucha, Misaki se descubrió la cabeza, sintiendo el aire fresco en su cuello acalorado por la caminata. Akihiko también bajo su capucha y Misaki lo vio con claridad por primera vez.</p><p>Su cabello era corto de la nuca, grisáceo pero no canoso, el viento movía su flequillo y sus dedos largos removieron el cabello que cubría de su frente. Una vez descubierto no aparentaba ser tan mayor, Misaki calculaba que tendría aproximadamente la edad de su hermano mayor.</p><p>“¿Las personas saltan de este sitio?” Le resultaba extraño atar su voz profunda a una imagen tan clara de su cara.</p><p>“Solo los que saben cómo entrar al agua, el acantilado es bastante alto, casi cuarenta y cinco metros, debes lanzarte cuando la marea sube y el agua este como a seis o siete metros profundidad para salir ileso y nadar a la playa. Y tener cuidado con los erizos sobre las piedras.” Dijo Misaki. Era considerado una prueba de valentía entre los jóvenes, Takahiro y sus compañeros del entrenamiento saltaron de ahí antes de entrar al ejército, la mayoría salió bien, excepto una chica que fue empujada contra una piedra por la marea y salió con un erizo enterrado en la pierna, Takahiro dijo que se veía doloroso. Aún recuerda el regaño de su papá Tatsu y la curiosidad de su papá Ryuu al enterarse de lo que Takahiro había hecho.</p><p>“¿Tú lo has hecho?” preguntó Akihiko. Misaki lo miró chocando con sus ojos claros que desde hace un rato habían perdido ese aire desinteresado. Misaki sonrió desviando la vista al mar.</p><p>“Ni loco.”</p><p>El sol comenzaba a ponerse, oscurecería pronto. Emprendieron el camino de regreso, esta vez no se detuvieron en las cuatro esquinas y llegaron con rapidez al punto de donde partieron. El silencio fue menos incomodo, pero Misaki estaba listo para llegar a casa.</p><p>El hombre extendió su mano, y dijo. “Gracias, fue un buen recorrido.”</p><p>Misaki estrechó su mano, su agarre era firme y la piel de sus palmas era suave, pudo sentir el borde de un anillo. De su bolsillo, sacó cuatro monedas y las puso en su mano. “Volveré mañana.”</p><p>Misaki examinó las monedas. Eran cuatro monedas de plata. Misaki tenía en la palma de su mano el sueldo de un mes. Dirigió su mirada sorprendida a la silueta negra que se perdía entre la oscuridad el bosque.</p><p> </p><p>Lord Akihiko, entonces.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ya! por fin hace acto de presencia el joven amo Akihiko. Comencé a leer el manga de nuevo y recordé lo adorables que son juntos.<br/>Título alternativo para este capítulo: Misaki consigue un sugar Daddy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Especial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah, esta historia va a ser larga(comparada con lo que usualmente escribo) todavía no me decido pero probablemente serán doce o catorce capítulos :P paciencia que poco a poco va tomando forma.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Aquella tarde Misaki había vuelto a casa corriendo, con dos monedas de plata escondidas en cada zapato. Era demasiado dinero y estaba oscureciendo pronto. Dejó de correr una vez que comenzó a subir por la colina, llegó agitado y empujó con fuerza la puerta de su casa, cerrándola detrás de él.</p><p>Pensó en el recorrido con el noble, su trabajo actual, y lo mal que la situación se vería desde afuera. Se sacó los zapatos escuchando las monedas caer sobre el suelo rustico, reflejando la luz proveniente de la ventana. No importa como pudiera explicarlo: No era correcto que un omega soltero estuviera a solas con un alfa, sobre todo si no había ningún cortejo de por medio. Si era visto por alguien que lo conociera, la gente comenzaría a hablar y ya no le sería posible mantener la vida tranquila que con mucho esfuerzo había conseguido.</p><p>No podía negarse a darle un segundo recorrido, el noble ya le había pagado esa cantidad de dinero por el favor, lo único que se le ocurría era devolverle el dinero e inventar una excusa para poder librarse de la situación. Recordó el recorrido y algo sobre esa opción le dejaba un mal sabor de boca. El noble: Akihiko, había sido cortes y solo parecía estar interesado en conocer algunos puntos del pueblo. Misaki no entendía su curiosidad pero no se le ocurría ninguna razón que pudiera convencer al hombre de recibir el dinero de vuelta.</p><p>¿Qué tan poco familiarizado con las costumbres estaba ese hombre? ¿Acaso en la capital omegas y alfas convivían indiscriminadamente? Tenía el presentimiento de que si usaba su condición de omega como excusa no obtendría la reacción que esperaba, no parecía interesarle el hecho de que fuera omega, a Misaki le daba la impresión de que ni siquiera lo había notado. Recordó sus palabras con frustración y contempló sus opciones nuevamente.</p><p>Tendría que cumplir con su palabra. Seria cuidadoso y trataría de ocultar a Akihiko por un par de días y una vez que terminara con el favor, no lo volvería a ver. Misaki se había vuelto muy bueno evitando grupos de personas e interacciones innecesarias con personas del pueblo, confiaba en que sería capaz de mantener su trato con el noble en secreto.</p><p>Pensó en las miradas de las personas, en las preguntas y comentarios indiscretos, no quería volver a pasar por eso nunca más. Aún buscaba entre los grupos de caballeros que llegaban a la fonda a aquel caballero beta que le había maltratado, nunca logró endurecerse ante situaciones así.</p><p>Los comentarios crudos siempre lo hacían sentir avergonzado, al tanto de que lo que tenía entre las piernas determinaba el respeto con el que era tratado y las miradas lascivas o de disgusto que recibía. Misaki apreciaba el desinterés de las personas en cuanto a su género, cuando la conversación no giraba en torno a su soltería, cuando la mirada de alguien era amable y se mantenía en su cara, desafortunadamente no era una cortesía que recibía con frecuencia.</p><p>Pensó en el noble de nuevo.</p><p>Su indiferencia ante su género y cordialidad durante el viaje habían sido agradables, algo que lo tomó por sorpresa. Su interés y enfoque estaban completamente en la tarea que estaban haciendo, su curiosidad había sido inesperada, y quizá no había sido el viaje más ameno que había tenido pero no le costó trabajo reconocer que se había sentido cómodo en compañía de ese extraño, más cómodo que en la fonda o sus viajes rápidos al pueblo.</p><p>No lo entendía, el hombre era un alfa pero no había ningún aire de dominancia hasta ahora, prepotencia quizá, pensó recordando la forma en la que le había exigido ser su guía. Tal vez había esperado que el hecho de no saber nada de él más que su nombre lo haría sentirse alerta, y lo estaba, pero quizá también Misaki estaba cómodo precisamente porque Akihiko no sabía nada de él y lo único que quería de Misaki era su ayuda, aunque bueno, ¿Qué más podría querer un miembro de la nobleza de un joven de provincia?  </p><p>Después de darle vueltas al asunto decidió continuar y trabajar por mantener todo en secreto, Akihiko parecía bastante discreto, por lo que Misaki esperaba que ocultar el favor no fuera tan complicado.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Esta vez no apareció como un espejismo, Misaki lo vio venir, saliendo de la sombra de los árboles. Su capa negra cubría su cuerpo hasta el tobillo y la capucha de la misma solo dejaba ver su mentón. Misaki pensó en pedirle que lo esperara entre los arboles pero quizá sería demasiado. Ordenó los platos en la tina de aluminio y entró a la cocina, su turno casi terminaba y lo único que debía hacer era ordenar la cocina...</p><p>“Misaki, ayúdame con el piso del comedor.” La señora Momo lo sorprendió con el cambio de planes y pasó detrás de él encaminándose al patio trasero con rapidez. Pensó en el noble y se llenó de nervios. Vio los trapos que llevaba en una cesta y la escuchó salir al patio. Si su jefa veía a Akihiko en el camino, quizá lo recordaría de antes. No había forma de que pensara que estaba relacionado a Misaki, pero podría sospechar y preguntar qué asunto tenia esperando afuera de la fonda. Comenzó a pensar en excusas en caso de que le preguntara algo. Podría decir que no lo conocía y que no sabía porque estaba ahí.</p><p>Tomó el trapeador y la cubeta, y salió al comedor angustiado. Lord Imprudente estaba sentado en una mesa cerca de la entrada.</p><p> </p><p><em>“¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí?!”</em> Pensó con desesperación.</p><p> </p><p>Misaki desvió su mirada y con mucho esfuerzo se relajó, movió el tablón antes de comenzar a trapear. <em>Tranquilízate</em>, pensó. <em>Nadie sabe que lo conoces, probablemente nadie ha notado nada extraño con ese hombre cubierto de pies a cabeza con una capa y capucha negra, seguramente nadie lo ha visto. No llamaba la atención, para nada</em>.</p><p>Vio a la otra mesera tomar un vaso de la barra que desprendía vapor y llevarlo a Lord Discreción. Misaki continuó trapeando, evitando el área donde estaba él. La mesera volvió a la barra a conversar animadamente con los chicos de la cocina. Claro, no sabían que era alfa. Ellos no lo podían oler, eran betas. De quien debía cuidarse era de la señora Momo, un alfa era un avistamiento raro en el reino, en seguida llamaría a atención si era descubierto y si su presencia en la fonda era asociada con Misaki, no quería imaginarse los rumores que escucharía.</p><p>Vio salir a los clientes de otra mesa y oficialmente ese hombre era el único cliente en la fonda. Cuando se acercó a él, Akihiko lo miró con aburrimiento por debajo de su capucha que ocultaba gran parte de su cara a quien lo mirara de lejos, sosteniendo lo que parecía té verde. Continuó trapeando con fuerza cada que las tiras de tela se atoraban entre las grietas del piso rustico. No esperaba que le hablara.</p><p>“¿Ya casi termina tu turno?” preguntó fuerte y claro, sin ninguna contemplación por sus tribulaciones internas y angustia. Misaki lo miró sorprendido por un instante y rápidamente desvió la mirada al suelo, siguiendo el camino húmedo que el trapeador dejaba sobre el piso.</p><p>“Buenas tardes.” Dijo en voz baja. Akihiko tuvo la decencia de al menos aparentar reflexión.</p><p>“Lo siento, buenas tardes.” Respondió el noble, intentando ocultar su rostro con el vaso de barro. Se preguntaba si fue una risa lo que escuchó en su voz. Miró la barra y la otra mesera había entrado a la cocina, la señora Momo no estaba a la vista, probablemente seguía afuera.</p><p>“Saldré en un momento, puede esperarme entre los árboles.”</p><p>La expresión de Akihiko no revelaba nada, continuó bebiendo su té. Misaki estaba por terminar cuando lo vio ponerse de pie, dejando una moneda sobre la mesa y sin esperar por su cambio, salió de la fonda caminando relajadamente. Cuando Misaki salió de la fonda, lo encontró esperando entre los árboles, de brazos cruzados, asegurándose de no ser visto, se colocó la capucha y se dirigió hacia él.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Emprendieron el camino a una construcción abandonada, era una especie de bodega que fue usada por el ejército por muchos años pero fue dejada sin mantenimiento y eventualmente perdió su utilidad. Akihiko caminaba a su lado en silencio, con la cabeza descubierta. Misaki continuaba caminando, escuchando el sonido de la tierra contra sus zapatos, el ritmo de sus pasos. Iban a un lugar abandonado… ¿Por qué quería ver un lugar abandonado?</p><p>No era de su incumbencia pero no podía evitar tener curiosidad. Eran varios puntos y no era ningún lugar especial, Kuma, el pico y ahora esa bodega. Se preguntó de nuevo quien era realmente ese hombre y porque le estaba pagando tanto por visitar lugares comunes en un pueblo. Esperaba que no fuera un criminal, no tenía pinta de criminal, aunque Takahiro le decía que sus primeras impresiones no eran correctas.</p><p>“Noté que estabas ansioso en la fonda.” Misaki lo miró sorprendido por la observación. Solo era curiosidad, no parecía molesto y le daba la impresión de que solo quería saber. Misaki respiró hondo y justo cuando estaba por asegurarle que no era nada serio, Lord brujo continuo, como si hubiera leído su mente.</p><p>“¿Hay algún problema con nuestro acuerdo?” Bueno, hombre, que acuerdo era una forma muy amable de llamarle a la presión a la que fue sometido para aceptar hacer ese favor. “Si el dinero no fue suficiente, podemos acordar otra-” “Espere, ¿qué?” interrumpió Misaki. Se detuvo de golpe, mirándolo confundido. El hombre se detuvo al mismo tiempo, menos sorprendido.</p><p>“Si cuatro monedas de plata por día es poco, podemos acordar otra cantidad.”</p><p>“No, el dinero… ¡Espere!” dijo poniendo ambas manos en el aire. “¿De qué habla? ¿Cómo que por día?” No encontró respuestas en la cara seria del noble, al contrario, se dispuso a repetir con voz monótona.</p><p>“Si cuatro monedas de-” “¡Como que cuatro monedas de plata por día! ¡Eso es demasiado dinero!” Misaki lo interrumpió exasperado. El noble lo miraba como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, era raro ver una expresión tan confundida en su rostro sereno.</p><p>“Es cambio.” Dijo con desinterés, alzando cómicamente su hombro. Por supuesto.</p><p>“Bien, escuche, es demasiado dinero para mí.” Dijo haciendo énfasis en lo último. “Y no puedo aceptarlo. Dejémoslo en el pago del día de ayer.” Finalizó su propuesta buscando su aprobación. El noble lo miraba pensativo, la expresión permaneció en su rostro por un momento y después asintió.  </p><p>Misaki se disponía a continuar con el camino, cuando el hombre habló de nuevo con esa voz serena a la que comenzaba a acostumbrarse.  </p><p>“¿Hay algún problema en que seas visto conmigo?” Dio en el clavo. Parece que la sutileza seguía sin ser su fuerte, pensó Misaki, si el noble lo notó, su intento por relajarse en la fonda había sido patético. Ah, estaba muy platicador ese día. El noble intentaba averiguar a qué se debía lo inquieto que estuvo en la fonda. Su silencio y su mirada puesta en el camino no serían suficiente respuesta.</p><p>“No, no es eso, es… Es otra cosa.” Hizo un gesto vago con las manos, no estaba seguro de que quería decir, solo que pensó que sería cortes aclarar ese punto. No valía la pena explicar. “No hay problema.”</p><p> “¿Qué otra cosa?” preguntó con curiosidad. Misaki lo observo con detenimiento. El noble lo miraba fijamente, esperando su respuesta. Misaki se preguntaba si le preocupaba que no fuera a cumplir su palabra. Suspiró sonriendo, lo difícil fue que comenzaran a hablar, parecía que una vez que cruzaron más de un par de oraciones ya no podían parar.</p><p>“¿Ha tenido oportunidad de caminar en el pueblo?" comenzaron a rodear una colina, había algo de hierba alta y maleza que no se había desbrozado en mucho tiempo, el camino hacia la construcción abandonada había desaparecido. Misaki volteo a ver al noble que ahora caminaba detrás de él, esquivando las ramas con espinas.</p><p>“Un par de veces.” Respondió y en seguida se detuvo en seco.</p><p>Ante ellos, rodeando la bodega, había un campo maní forrajero que se mezclaban con el zacate, moviéndose levemente por el viento de la tarde. Misaki comenzó a caminar hacia la construcción de piedra, atravesando el campo. Las flores amarillas crecían altas, rozando sus rodillas cubiertas por un pantalón café, Misaki extendió su mano para tocar sus pétalos.</p><p>“¿Cuantos omega vio en su recorrido?” Esperó en silencio, hasta que el noble le respondió.</p><p>“Bastantes, nada fuera de lo común.” Respondió, aun cautivado por el paisaje mientras miraba alrededor de sí mismo, con ambas manos fuera de su capa, inclinándose para tocar las flores. “pero eso no responde mi pregunta.”</p><p>“¿Y cuantos alfa?” preguntó Misaki, subiendo rápidamente unos escalones de piedra que llevaban a la entrada de la bodega; las bisagras de la puerta estaban oxidadas, al igual que la cerradura, la madera probablemente estaba en peor estado. Había una ventana empolvada, con el cristal inferior cercano a la cerradura roto.</p><p>Misaki se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con el noble cruzado de brazos, mirándolo hacia abajo, haciendo la diferencia de estatura más evidente. Dio un paso atrás por la sorpresa pero intento cubrirlo fingiendo que cedía el paso al noble para que observara de cerca. Sus ojos  siguieron a Misaki, su rostro inexpresivo y su postura permanecieron igual, cuando por fin le quito la vista de encima, se acercó a la ventana a observar el interior. Misaki dejo ir el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.</p><p>“No recuerdo con claridad, me atrevería a decir que a nadie.” Respondió sin mirarlo, parado frente a la puerta. Misaki lo vio poner su mano sobre la cerradura plana de la puerta, y con poco esfuerzo, empujó la puerta. “Que extraño.”</p><p>“¿No es así en la capital?” Misaki nunca había visitado, lo único que sabía de la capital era lo que su papá Ryuu le había contado. Él había nacido ahí y vivió en el centro del reino por mucho tiempo antes de conocer a su papá Tatsu. El noble lo miró pensativo por un momento y asintió como respuesta. Misaki continúo. “Los alfa son muy escasos aquí también, la mayoría no presenta nunca, y algunos resultan ser omegas.”</p><p>“¿El problema de ser visto conmigo se reduce a mi género?” preguntó confundido. Tal vez entre los nobles ser alfa, omega o beta no era la gran cosa, Misaki suponía que cuando eras rico poco importaba tu género; si eras fuerte o no, si eras útil para el reino o no. Se dio la vuelta, clavando sus ojos claros en él. “Me temo que no comprendo el problema, Misaki.”</p><p>Sintió un escalofrió recorrer sus brazos, los froto con ambas manos, abrazando su cuerpo. Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo sin humor. “El problema no es que usted sea alfa, sino que yo sea omega.”</p><p>Cuando una mujer alfa nacía o un hombre alfa presentaba, se sabía en todo el pueblo, era motivo de celebración pues un guerrero había emergido de su pequeño rincón del reino. A las niñas se les seguía de cerca desde su nacimiento, cuidando su crianza, llevando la ventaja sobre los niños alfa que eran notados hasta la adolescencia. Había sospechas cuando un niño tenía más fuerza o inteligencia que el resto, las personas esperaban a que presentaran como alfas.</p><p>Era motivo de orgullo, y se les apartaba de los niños omega y de las niñas omega una vez que ellas presentaban en la adolescencia, era necesario separarlos, no eran iguales, los alfas eran especiales. Se decía que un omega era provocativo en general pero sobre todo para un alfa, era peligroso, podía tentarlo y truncar su futuro, embarazarse si era tomado durante su celo y atrapar al alfa.</p><p>Recordaba que los pescadores del barco donde trabajó contaban historias acaloradas sobre omegas que esclavizaban con sus caderas, alfas que se volvían locos y completamente dependientes de algún omega desalmado que solo quería su nudo. Contaban esas leyendas horrorizados, maldiciendo a los omegas que sacaban ventaja de sus cuerpos y a la vez hacían comentarios vulgares sobre ellos y como tomar a una mujer beta no se comparaba con un omega en celo.</p><p>Misaki no comprendía la hipocresía, pero la había vivido por muchos años. </p><p>Por eso sus nervios, por eso su inquietud. Las personas mirarían a Misaki a lado de Akihiko y verían a un omega frívolo, planeando sacar ventaja de un alfa con un futuro brillante. Y Misaki en verdad no deseaba revivir el interés de la gente pero tampoco faltaría a su palabra.</p><p>“Pero no se preocupe, no le quedare mal. Visitaremos todos los lugares que me pidió.” Dijo sonriendo.</p><p>Misaki se sentó un momento en los escalones de piedra, y vio al noble sentarse a su lado, el sol de la tarde iluminaba su rostro y sus ojos claros. Ahora que los observaba bien, eran de un color violeta pálido que había confundido con azul en un principio. Se veía pensativo, hasta que se giró clavando su mirada en Misaki con una intensidad con la que jamás había sido mirado, esta vez Misaki sintió el escalofrió en su espalda.</p><p>“De acuerdo.” Fue todo lo que ofreció como respuesta.</p><p>Contemplaron las flores por un rato, Lord Curioso entró a la bodega abandonada sin encontrar nada interesante más que algunas espadas oxidadas, papeles y cajas de madera llenas de polilla, y algunos ratoncillos ocultos entre las cajas.</p><p>Su siguiente punto era una parota gigantesca que estaba del otro lado de la colina, les quedaba de regreso, disfrutaron de la sombra un rato, mientras el noble preguntaba detalles sobre el árbol y las flores que habían visto cerca de la bodega. Misaki respondió a sus preguntas, relajándose de nuevo.</p><p>Esa noche cuando se despidieron, Akihiko prometió volver el día siguiente y Misaki le sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y correr hacia el pueblo, sin el peso de las monedas en sus zapatos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Creo que estamos perdidos, Misaki.” Dijo el noble mientras Misaki buscaba las señas que indicaban que tan cerca estaban del lugar que visitarían ese día. Akihiko había dicho que quería ver un molino que estaba cerca del campo. Estaban en desventaja, pues solo había escuchado del sitio más nunca había ido. Misaki sintió la mirada del noble sobre él, volteó y se topó con su expresión aburrida, sus ojos violetas volvieron al mapa en sus manos y después al rostro de Misaki.</p><p>“Definitivamente estamos cerca, pero…” hizo una pausa, mirando al horizonte, estaban entre campos de cultivo. “No tiene sentido.” Volvió su vista al mapa.</p><p>“¿Qué no tiene sentido?” Akihiko estaba recargado en una cerca que rodeaba el patio de una casa pequeña. Su capa colgaba de la cerca, justo a su lado. Su rostro inclinado en una de sus manos.</p><p>“Debería estar aquí, era una construcción grande.” Comenzó a caminar hacia el campo, sosteniendo el mapa que Akihiko había sacado cuando notó que Misaki no encontraba el lugar. “Aquí está el campo abierto, y del otro lado está el cultivo.” Continúo caminando, con el noble siguiendo a unos pasos detrás. Acababa de bajar el mapa cuando su pie golpeó una piedra, se quejó mirando el suelo. “¡Qué demonios-” miro la piedra, acomodada ahí, en medio del campo. Akihiko se detuvo a su lado, observando el suelo. Ambos siguieron la línea de piedras con curiosidad, movieron un poco de zacate corto que creció alrededor de ellas y notaron su forma. Era un círculo en el suelo. En el centro había trazas de lo que había sido el suelo del interior, tapado casi en su totalidad por maleza y tierra.</p><p>“Con razón no dábamos con él.” Parecía que el lugar había sido demolido, pues lo único que quedaba era la orilla, Misaki observó de cerca las piedras en el suelo, estaban manchadas, como si se hubiera quemado algo ahí, leña o zacate.  </p><p>“Ya no existe.” Señaló Akihiko, golpeando una piedra con su pie. Misaki lo miró cuándo habló, seguía sin entender la curiosidad del noble por esos lugares.</p><p>“Podemos ir a otro lugar.” El sol se estaba poniendo y pronto comenzaría a oscurecer, pero se sentía mal de no haberle mostrado nada, pensaba de nuevo en esas monedas que le había pagado el primer día y no se le hacía justo dejarlo así. “¿Quedaban otros dos lugares, no? Podemos ver si alguno queda cerca, a ver.” Dijo comenzando a recordar. “Fuimos al pico, la bodega abandonada, la parota, el molino, ¿qué más?”</p><p>El noble sonrió al ver el entusiasmo de Misaki. Y dijo. “Llévame al teatro.”</p><p>“¿Quiere ir de nuevo?” Misaki recordaba que fue el primer lugar por el que preguntó, incluso antes de que le pidiera ser su guía. El noble asintió. “No hay problema, solo que queda un poco retirado de la fonda y el bosque donde usted agarra camino para volver a casa.”</p><p>“De acuerdo.”</p><p>Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el pueblo, Misaki le señalaba algunas cosas que veían en el camino, como otra parota que estaba al entrar al Sendero, si caminaban por donde Misaki le había indicado inicialmente, una casa en el campo que tenía un jardín donde plantaban girasoles. Akihiko nunca había visto girasoles.</p><p>“¿No hay girasoles en la capital?” preguntó extrañado Misaki.</p><p>“Supongo que hay, solo que no los había visto, Misaki.” Aun no sabía cómo sentirse con la forma en la que Akihiko decía su nombre, era extraño. Hablaba con calma y con voz grave que le recordaba a la voz de las personas que narraban historias en la plaza, en Kuma, cuando era niño y sus papás lo llevaban a él y a Takahiro a ver a los actores del pueblo cantar e interpretar obras para la gente. “Puedo preguntar, ¿Cómo supiste que venía de la capital?”</p><p>Ahora fue el turno de Misaki de mirarlo como si Akihiko acabara de preguntar lo más evidente del mundo pero se reservó el gesto y simplemente dijo. “Su ropa. Eso fue lo primero que noté, parecía perdido y me pregunté si sería un viajero, pero después pensé <em>No, este hombre luce como un noble </em>y bueno, claramente no era del pueblo.” Akihiko sonrió mientras Misaki hablaba.</p><p>“También está el hecho de que no es militar, los alfa de pueblo deben unirse al ejército si o si. Aunque, bueno, desde que pararon los ataques del reino del Este, las cosas han cambiado un poco.” Casi de inmediato notó el cambio de humor y se pateó mentalmente. Akihiko era rico, la guerrilla de la frontera no los había impactado de la misma forma, y eso había generado una división aún más grande entre el pueblo y la nobleza. Akihiko ahora miraba el camino con seriedad.</p><p>“Lo siento, dije algo que no debía. Es un tema triste, no hablemos de eso.”</p><p>Akihiko lo miro en silencio, y aunque su sonrisa no volvió, sus ojos serenos se clavaron en él una vez más. “El género secundario importa mucho aquí.” Afirmó.</p><p>Misaki lo miró confundido. “Como en cualquier parte, creo.” Y eso llamó su atención. Misaki nunca había convivido con un alfa, y tenía curiosidad. “¿Nunca ha notado que lo tratan diferente por ser alfa?” Akihiko seguía mirándolo con seriedad. “Así como, que a las personas les interesa mucho lo que usted piense o que las personas se abren en la plaza para que pase.” Dijo sin terminar, cuando fue interrumpido por la risa silenciosa de Akihiko, lo vio cubrir su boca con el dorso de su mano, inclinándose lejos de Misaki mientras reía. Misaki sintió una sonrisa involuntaria tirar de sus labios. “¿Eso es un no?”</p><p>“No, Misaki. La gente no se abre para que un alfa pase. Supongo que de dónde vengo, no importa tanto, si eres alfa, omega o beta.” Misaki escuchaba atento el humor que aún se encontraba presente en su voz. “¿Qué hay de ti? ¿A la gente le importa mucho lo que piensas y se abren para darte el paso en la calle?”</p><p>Misaki se lo pensó por un momento, sonrió con tristeza al recordar una vez que la gente si se abrió para dejarlo pasar, pero Misaki iba corriendo y llorando por la vergüenza, temblando, con la ropa mojada y rota.</p><p>“A nadie le importa lo que piense un omega.” Dijo riendo desganado, sus ojos verdes encontraron el rostro serio de Akihiko. “Aunque creo que no todos somos iguales, incluso entre omegas hay algunos más respetados que otros.” <em>Omegas especiales.</em> </p><p>Akihiko asintió y preguntó. “¿Cómo quién?”</p><p>No lo pensó dos veces, respondió de inmediato, sonriendo. “Mi padre.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ay, Misakito y Lord Cara Larga se van a divertir. Díganme que opinan sobre las ansiedades y tribulaciones de Misaki.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Antesis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La temperatura estaba descendiendo y el cielo comenzaba a colorearse naranja y azul. Misaki le comentaba a Akihiko algunas cosas del pueblo que vio en su infancia y algunas otras que sus padres le contaron mientras que el noble solo hablaba para preguntar cuando tenía dudas sobre algo. La plática era amena y el recorrido para volver al pueblo se tornó breve.</p><p>“Tengo una pregunta, no tiene que responder pero ¿Por qué quiere ver estos lugares?” Akihiko caminaba a su lado, su paso firme y elegante, cubierto por la capa oscura de terciopelo.  </p><p>“¿Hay algo de malo con ellos?” preguntó casualmente, mirándolo de nuevo. Quizá notando no solo la curiosidad si no la confusión en su voz. Misaki respondió apenado.</p><p>“¡No! No, es solo curiosidad, me imaginaba que estaría interesado en otras cosas que en este pequeño rincón del reino ¿sabe?” Akihiko asintió en silencio, y respondió.</p><p>“Es una lista que yo mismo hice, una persona me hablo de ellos.” Dijo, mientras recordaba. Misaki se preguntaba qué tipo de persona, <em>quizá alguien importante</em>, pensó, con la respuesta tan vaga que había recibido. Antes de poder pensar más en el significado de las palabras del noble vio las luces de la plaza a lo lejos, había muchas personas recorriendo las calles principales, reconsideró la invitación de llevarlo al teatro, solo esperaba que no hubiera ninguna puesta en escena ese día.</p><p>Había flores de mimbre teñido de colores adornando el alumbrado alrededor de la plaza principal, había tiras con flores y adornos que se extendían hasta la entrada del templo. Al mirar la decoración de la plaza principal recordó la ocasión, estaban por celebrar el fin de la primavera.</p><p>Usualmente la plaza se llenaba de flores y justo el día que comenzaba el verano, después de una ceremonia para agradecer la abundancia y bendiciones de la primavera, los comerciantes, señores de tierras y capitanes de barcos se reunían para cortar las tiras de flores e iniciar el fuego en la explanada para recibir el verano. Misaki sonrió al recordar las veces que había bajado al pueblo a celebrar con su familia. Continuaron su camino desviándose a las calles aledañas, rodearon la plaza, y comenzaron caminar por detrás de los puestos, alejándose del bullicio de las calles.</p><p>Misaki se detuvo al notar que el noble caminaba más lento detrás de él, su mirada estaba perdida en lo que alcanzaba a ver entre callejones estrechos, la luz amarillenta de los faroles iluminaba su cuerpo y sus ojos curiosos escaneaban lo que alcanzaba a ver en las mesas de los vendedores y a la gente que decoraba los árboles y faroles. Misaki se sentó en un rincón oscuro, sobre un barril de los que estaban apilados en el callejón, dando la espalda al pueblo, mientras observaba la corriente tranquila del rio que desembocaba al mar unos kilómetros adelante, mirando el fondo oscuro que reflejaba la noche.</p><p>“¿Qué están celebrando?” preguntó acercándose a Misaki.</p><p>“Nada aun.” respondió recargándose sobre otro barril, sus pies golpeteaban la madera vieja. “Son las preparaciones para la ceremonia de agradecimiento. Se despide la primavera, damos gracias por la cosecha, la pesca y toda la abundancia que hubo en el pueblo durante la temporada. Al final el cura y las personas que dirigen los negocios más importantes encienden una fogata y queman las flores” Akihiko lo miró confundido, Misaki sonrió ante el cambio brusco de expresión. “Es la tradición, se ha hecho así por mucho tiempo en este pueblo, creo que en otras partes del reino la celebración es distinta.”</p><p>“¿Por qué se desharían de algo que les tomo tanto tiempo hacer?”</p><p>“Creo que no lo ven de esa manera. Sabe, hay una frase que su majestad la reina Risako Onodera dijo en un discurso hace ya algunos años ahí, en la explanada de la plaza.” Dijo levantando su mentón, señalando el lugar.</p><p>La familia real había visitado el pueblo justo cuando las conversaciones sobre una guerra estaban en cada rincón del reino, la gente estaba asustada, después de todo, este pueblo era el que colindaba con la frontera que dividía el territorio del reino enemigo, si la guerra estallaba, los primeros afectados serían ellos. Muchas familias estaban preocupadas por sus hijos, adultos y jóvenes que eran enviados al frente, y los niños que entrenaban para unirse al ejército, todos temían que el conflicto cobraría la vida de todos en la frontera. La reina reconoció el apoyo de la gente y pidió que no perdieran la esperanza en los sureños, aclaró que había negociaciones en proceso y que pronto los esfuerzos de todos rendirían frutos.</p><p>“<em>Agradezcamos nuestras bendiciones hoy y oremos por que el día de mañana podamos dar el mismo agradecimiento por las bendiciones que la fuerza de este reino y su gente nos han asegurado. </em>Mis padres me dijeron que las flores se queman para dejar atrás una temporada que trajo cosas buenas y malas, pero desde que la gente escuchó las palabras de la reina, creo que la celebración significa algo más para todos.<em>”</em></p><p>“Eran tiempos difíciles, tenían derecho a desconfiar.” Dijo Akihiko mirando a algunos niños corriendo entre los puestos. A Misaki le gustaría pensar que él no era como los otros nobles de la capital que comenzaron a presionar a los caballeros y guardias para vigilar los bosques evitando la entrada de personas que deseaban abandonar el pueblo, en caso de que lo peor sucediera. Comerciantes del centro pelando con comerciantes de la costa, personas con miedo. “¿Qué piensas de la familia real?”</p><p>Misaki se sorprendió por la pregunta. “No los conozco.” Respondió con honestidad. Akihiko sonrió aclarando.</p><p>“Me refiero a qué opinas sobre ellos en cuanto a gobernantes. Son la familia real del Sur, han gobernado por años y en los próximos les sucederá el príncipe Ritsu Onodera a lado del príncipe del Norte. Habiendo vivido aquí por tanto tiempo, has sentido el impacto de sus decisiones, ¿piensas que han logrado protegerlos?”</p><p>No. Esa era la respuesta más fácil. Y a pesar de no saber mucho sobre la realeza y algunos asuntos del reino, Misaki tenía la idea de que ser gobernante de un reino no podía ser cosa fácil. Y que protegerlos a todos tampoco era posible, ni para su hermano, ni para los reyes.</p><p>“Cuando se supo que su majestad el príncipe Ritsu estaba de edad para casarse, muchas personas se preguntaban si era el momento adecuado para una unión, se hablaba sobre la decisión de los reyes y lo mal que se veía su visita al Norte cuando las cosas con el Este estaban tan mal. Las opiniones eran diferentes, algunos creían en los reyes y su juicio, y que la unión de ambos reinos sería buena, otros pensaban que era un acto de vanidad del príncipe omega que quería un alfa extranjero, y todos lamentaban cuando venían los mensajeros con noticias de la frontera.”</p><p>Recordaba las conversaciones en los muelles a primera hora de la mañana, los ancianos en la plaza, hablando de cosas que no entendía <em>los ojos de todo el reino sobre un joven de dieciséis años, un niño</em> había dicho su papa Tatsu cuando los rumores de su casamiento comenzaron a circular en el pueblo.</p><p>“No puedo imaginar la presión de tener que asegurar el bienestar de mi pueblo siendo tan joven.” O la presión de entrenar toda su infancia para ir a defender al reino a los quince años. “Pero al final el príncipe hizo su parte y las cosas fueron tomando un nuevo orden, mejorando poco a poco. Enterramos a nuestros muertos, quemamos las flores y seguimos adelante.” relató con calma. Akihiko miraba la plaza pensativo. Misaki se preguntaba cómo habían sido las cosas en la capital, como habían reaccionado los nobles que Akihiko conocía, si tenía amistades alfa o beta que fueron a la frontera, si el conflicto lo había tocado de la misma forma que a él o a la gente en el pueblo.</p><p>El cielo estaba completamente oscuro, y el aire estaba fresco, un poco frío, el olor de la comida comenzaba a llegar al fondo del callejón donde estaban parados. Misaki recordó la razón por la cual estaban ahí. “¿Todavía quiere ir a Kuma?”</p><p>El noble asintió, mirando el cielo, notando lo tarde que era.</p><p>“Sígame.” Respondió sonriendo, poniéndose de pie. Misaki se cubrió nuevamente con su capucha y ambos se dirigieron al camino oscuro que rodeaba la plaza, cerca del rio. El sonido de algunos grillos que provenía del pasto alto y el sonido del agua contrastaban con el bullicio del pueblo. El noble seguía el paso de Misaki, a su derecha justo detrás de él.</p><p>“¿Había mucha gente la última vez que vino?” Le quería mostrar bien el lugar pero temía que estuviera ocupado, tenía años que no estaba al tanto de lo que se presentaba en el pueblo, parecía que últimamente venían actores y músicos del norte también.</p><p>Escuchó un leve quejido y miro atrás. El noble sostenía su muñeca cerca de su pecho, estaba sangrando. Misaki se acercó a él alarmado, tomando su mano para observar la herida. La sangre se había expandido con rapidez, manchando el puño de su camisa azul claro. Era una cortada larga que atravesaba el dorso de su mano, justo debajo de los nudillos, desde un costado de su pulgar hasta el meñique.</p><p>“¿Con qué se lastimó?” Preguntó nervioso y con voz alterada. Estiró sus dedos, revisando que no hubiera más heridas y observó el camino buscando la posible causa.</p><p>“Quizá alguna planta con espinas en el camino. No pude ver con claridad.” Sonaba tranquilo y no parecía estar sintiendo mucho dolor, en realidad, no parecía estar sintiendo nada de dolor pero la sangre estaba asustando a Misaki y pensó en alguna planta venenosa que pudiera haber por el camino, con la mirada serena del noble sobre él regreso en el camino buscando en la oscuridad y encontró un arbusto pequeño con espinas largas y rígidas. Misaki se había lastimado el brazo con un arbusto similar cuando era niño mientras jugaba, la herida había sido lo suficientemente profunda como para sangrar por unos minutos. Suspiró aliviado de que fuera una planta benigna.</p><p>Esto no habría pasado si hubieran caminado por las calles del pueblo en lugar de rodear la plaza y caminar entre las plantas. Era de noche y Akihiko no conocía el lugar, confió en Misaki y término herido. Volteó a ver al noble, quien había bajado su mano quizá para no manchar más su ropa, ahora la sangre cubría sus dedos, Misaki sintió un atisbo de culpa, había sido descuidado.</p><p>“Venga conmigo, tengo algo que le va a ayudar.” Caminó a su lado y tomó su mano libre. “Mantenga la mano arriba, sosténgala así.” La posición permitiría que la mano estuviera a buena altura y la sangre no cayera en su ropa.</p><p>Siguieron caminando, el sendero era estrecho por lo que Misaki cambio de lugar con el noble, guiándolo por el camino donde había menos plantas, mientras Misaki sentía los arbustos rosar sus piernas al caminar. Pasaron a un lado de una explanada y las gradas de piedra, la tarima no estaba puesta, solo había algunas personas conversando en un extremo.</p><p>“Lo siento mucho, lo puedo traer otro día, por ahora es más importante atender su herida.” Dijo sin poder evitar sonar preocupado. Akihiko lo miro confundido, sin saber a qué se refería. “A Kuma, acabamos de pasar.”</p><p>“¿Es aquí?” Preguntó buscando el lugar con la mirada. Misaki lo miro extrañado.</p><p>“¿No había venido antes? Le dije como llegar cuando lo vi en la fonda.” Recordó el encuentro de hace una semana, el aire de misterio que rodeaba a Akihiko cuando lo vio por primera vez, cubierto de pies a cabeza con su capa y como perdió todo aire intimidante cuando Misaki lo vio sosteniendo un mapa… al revés. “Espere, nunca le pregunte, ¿si pudo llegar?”</p><p>Hubo un momento de silencio donde solo se escuchaban sus pasos, el movimiento de la tela de su ropa y la fricción de sus zapatos sobre el suelo. El ruido de la plaza era cada vez más distante y vago. Misaki busco su rostro, mirando hacia arriba, Akihiko desvió la mirada.</p><p> “Me perdí.”</p><p>Claro, si no había llegado él mismo, tenía sentido que volviera a los pocos días para ordenarle que lo llevara. Quizá le tomo más de lo que Misaki le daba crédito reconocer que necesitaría ayuda para llegar a donde quería. Intentó no imaginar al alfa caminando irritado, siguiendo sus instrucciones y continuó caminando con la vista al suelo. Algo sobre su reacción unida al recuerdo de la forma tan particular en la que le pidió ayuda le enterneció mucho y sintió su cuerpo tensarse un poco por la risa, trato de contenerse para no molestar al noble y librar su orgullo. Aclaró su garganta y habló.</p><p>“Bueno, al menos recordó la fonda y ahora no hay necesidad de deambular las calles con un mapa ya que un local lo está llevando, ¿no cree?”</p><p>Akihiko lo miro en silencio, y sonrió levemente al  reconocer que eran sus propias palabras.</p><p>“Veo que tu animo ha mejorado.” Dijo tranquilamente, tomando a Misaki por sorpresa. Podía escuchar el humor en su voz. “Me alegra, la angustia no se ve muy bien en tu cara.”</p><p>Misaki sintió la pena calentar su cuello y rostro, no lo pudo mirar de nuevo en todo el trayecto hasta la colina.</p><p>Justo cuando se acercaban a su casa, revisó la mano de Akihiko, notando que la sangre salía con menos intensidad, casi había parado por completo. Misaki se adelantó para abrir la puerta, y lo invito a pasar. El noble se inclinó un poco al entrar para evitar que su cabeza golpeara con el marco de la puerta. Misaki corrió a encender una vela sobre la mesa. Akihiko observaba detenidamente el lugar cuando Misaki le ofreció la única silla que tenía cerca del comedor. “Espere aquí, no tardo.”</p><p>Tomó una cazuela pequeña y un cuchillo antes de salir al patio, las gallinas estaban sueltas, caminando por los tendederos y debajo del lavadero, ya era tarde, debía meterlas a dormir. Caminó a espaldas de la casa, donde había varias plantas que su papá Ryu había conseguido para te o remedios, encontró la mata que buscaba y cortó las hojas que necesitaría para curar a Akihiko. Regresó adentro con las hojas lavadas y la cazuela con agua limpia.</p><p>El noble seguía esperando donde lo dejó, mirando atentamente la cera que caía sobre el plato. Misaki tomó un par de tiras de tela que tenía guardadas sobre la chimenea, y comenzó a limpiar su mano.</p><p>“Dígame si duele.” Conforme limpiaba la piel comenzaba a verse blanca de nuevo, a excepción de la herida que se veía inflamada y rosada en los bordes. Tomó las hojas de la mesa y las alineó sobre la herida, trabajó bajo la mirada curiosa del noble, quien observaba atento todos sus movimientos. No lo miraba con escrutinio pero Misaki comenzaba a sentirse un poco nervioso.</p><p>“¿Qué es?”</p><p>“Hojas de llantén, sirven para muchas cosas.” La humedad ayudaba a que las hojas se quedaran pegadas a su piel, apartó la cazuela y tomó un pedazo de tela para vendar su mano. “Para las heridas también. Cuando era niño me lastimaba todo el tiempo por correr entre la maleza o cocinando, y mi papá me cubría con estas hojas.” Relató con una sonrisa, recordando los regaños de su papá Tatsu y los movimientos cuidadosos de su papá Ryuu para tratar sus heridas.</p><p>“¿Tu padre omega?”</p><p>“No, mi papá beta, Ryuu.” Era la primera vez que decía su nombre en voz alta desde la última vez que habló con Takahiro hace años. Recordaba las manos grandes de su papá, sus dedos fríos y su palma siempre húmeda, sus manos al igual que las de Misaki, bronceadas por el sol y endurecidas por el trabajo. Las manos de Akihiko eran grandes pero un tanto delgadas, sus dedos eran largos y pálidos, y la piel de su palma era suave y tersa.</p><p>Terminó de vendar y depositó su mano con cuidado sobre la mesa, apartando lo que había utilizado, cuando volvió a la mesa el noble estaba de pie, observando el vendaje, cuando notó la presencia de Misaki, observó de nuevo la casa, en dirección a los cuartos y atrás de Misaki, hacia el patio y la noche oscura antes de mirarlo fijamente.</p><p> </p><p>“Vives solo.”</p><p> </p><p>Misaki asintió respondiendo antes de ser invadido repentinamente por el miedo, su sonrisa fue reemplazada por la línea recta de sus labios tensos. Había traído a un alfa a su casa en lo alto de una colina. Se dejó llevar por el momento y la culpa por la herida del noble y no había pensado que ahora este extraño sabía dónde vivía y que estaba solo. Akihiko estaba parado frente a él, evidentemente más alto y fuerte que él. Misaki apenas y llegaba a la línea de sus hombros anchos, y solo bastaba mirar su complexión para saber que no tendría oportunidad de defenderse si el noble resultaba tener malas intenciones. El conjunto de viviendas más cercano estaba a cinco minutos colina abajo. Akihiko parecía una buena persona, entonces ¿por qué estaba tan ansioso?</p><p>Respiró profundo, razonando que lo que dijo solo era una observación. No reflejaba sus intenciones. Akihiko seguía mirándo la casa, Misaki se preguntaba si podía oler la incertidumbre y sus nervios al estar a solas con él. Su mirada se desvió nuevamente hacia el patio.</p><p>“¿Tú cuidas de ellas?” Misaki volteó a ver a las gallinas que seguían en el patio y salió de la casa. Aprovechando la situación para distraerse de lo que estaba pensando.</p><p>“Si, por suerte no son muchas y es fácil cuidarlas.” Comenzó a seguirlas y las guío dentro del gallinero, asegurándose de que todas estuvieran acomodadas antes de cerrar la malla. Cuando buscó al noble lo encontró mirando el cielo estrellado, sosteniendo su mano vendada. Su expresión serena se volvió a él.</p><p>“Gracias, Misaki.” Por segunda vez ese día, se sintió mortificado. Akihiko no lo iba a lastimar pero al estar a solas con él sintió que debía huir, protegerse de la sensación de peligro. Se había sentido cómodo y tranquilo durante los recorridos, el alfa solo había sido amable y no le había dado motivos para desconfiar de él pero por alguna razón el cambio de escenario le hizo temer. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan cerca de alguien, menos en su casa y mucho menos un alfa. Quizá la inquietud se debía a eso.</p><p>“No hay de qué.” Sonrió, aliviado de que no lo había juzgado mal. “Lamento no haber podido llevarlo a donde le prometí, ya es muy tarde.”</p><p>“Está bien. Volveré mañana.” Misaki tenía curiosidad sobre eso. Se suponía que el noble viajaba de vuelta a la capital, aun si volviera en un carruaje o a caballo, era una distancia larga para recorrer por varios días consecutivos, ida y vuelta. Pensó que si el noble no tenía problema en recorrer esa distancia para visitar esos lugares, entonces no había nada que pudiera decirle.</p><p>Ambos bajaron la colina, Misaki pensaba acompañarlo hasta el bosque pero Akihiko lo detuvo, agradeciendo su compañía antes de caminar hasta el bosque solo. Lo vio desaparecer entre los callejones del pueblo, donde las luces ya eran escasas y las pocas personas que seguían despiertas venían de la cantina. Pensó en la seguridad del noble, pero finalmente, siendo un alfa, se convenció de que estaría bien, después de todo no era la primera vez que viajaba solo. Regresó a casa para descansar y prepararse para un día más de trabajo.</p><p> </p><p>El noble no regresó.</p><p> </p><p>Misaki lo espero fuera de la fonda al día siguiente, jugando con su bolsa desgastada, trazando círculos en la tierra con su pie, mirando hacia el bosque cada que escuchaba algún ruido, se acercó a los árboles y el camino de donde lo había visto salir antes pero no había rastro de él. Después de esperar un rato, volvió a su casa. Pensó en la razón por la cual el noble no volvió, tal vez había estado muy cansado para seguirle el paso, el día anterior caminaron toda la tarde hasta el anochecer. Se convenció de que había aprovechado el día para descansar, su mano estaba herida, seguro que el recorrido largo no le había sentado bien. Pasaron los días y Misaki dejó de esperar afuera de la fonda, pero no podía sacarlo de sus pensamientos.</p><p>No podía evitar pensar en que quizá había estado equivocado y algo malo le sucedió, pensó en los bandidos en el camino, tal vez no logró volver a casa después del recorrido porque fue asaltado. Akihiko era un alfa, tenía la fuerza para defenderse pero Misaki lo sospechaba muy torpe para hacerlo ¿los nobles alfa saben defenderse o tienen caballeros que los defienden? ¿Si tenía un caballero guardián como había logrado escabullirse solo hasta este lado del reino? Esperaba estar exagerando y que el noble hubiera vuelto a casa con bien. Sus pensamientos daban vueltas imaginando al noble en peligro para después desengañarse volviendo en círculos.</p><p>Quizá solo había deseado descansar, agotado por los viajes constantes, por las caminatas largas, era posible que estuviera cansado de recorrer los lugares de su lista. Con el paso de los días, Misaki pensó que quizá había cambiado de opinión y los lugares no habían sido lo que él esperaba, demasiado simples y ordinarios para un noble, o quizá lo que había sido demasiado simple y ordinario era Misaki, su compañía. Tal vez el noble había reconsiderado el favor, quizá su constante parloteo era lo que lo había cansado, lo que lo aburrió y finalmente, como no tenía ninguna obligación que lo atara a ese lugar, decidió no volver.</p><p>Una vez más, se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos, ya no lo esperaba pero no podía evitar mirar en dirección al bosque, esperando ver quizá su figura cubierta aproximarse a la fonda. Se sentía patético, había sido tan poco tiempo el que convivieron, era su propia culpa ya que no solía hablar con nadie y un poco de amabilidad por parte de alguien lo tenía al pendiente y preocupado por su bienestar, esperando su regreso.</p><p>Misaki recordó sus conversaciones y el noble no parecía irritado al escucharlo, no sabía si había dicho algo mal. La compañía de Akihiko había sido grata para él pero ya no estaba tan seguro de que el alfa estuviera cómodo con Misaki, pensó en todas la razones por las cuales el noble pudo haberse retirado sin decir nada, quizá los nervios de Misaki le sacaron de quicio, posiblemente no le pareció bien que evitara el pueblo y lo haya llevado por un camino donde terminó lastimándose, quizá no estaba de acuerdo con su opinión sobre la familia real. Tal vez se había dado cuenta de que no le convenía ser visto con un omega, uno como Misaki, quizá se comenzó a preocupar por su reputación. Quizá escuchó los rumores en el pueblo…</p><p>Misaki decidió distraerse, pensar de esa manera no le traería nada bueno. Solo era un hombre que había conocido por muy poco tiempo, un alfa, ni siquiera eran amigos, no sabía mucho del noble salvo que parecía tener un gusto inusual y la curiosidad de un niño, que era un hombre de pocas palabras y que una persona importante le había hablado de esos lugares tan arbitrarios en el reino. Bueno, no dijo importante, pero Misaki lo creía.</p><p>Para dejar de pensar y hacer algo de provecho decidió usar su día libre para reparar el techo y de una vez reemplazar la bisagra de la puerta del frente. Acercó la silla al borde del techo y subió, tomando una cesta de palma que contenía la mezcla que colocaría donde encontrara las tejas dañadas, la temperatura fresca de la mañana estaba quedando atrás conforme pasaban las horas.</p><p>Misaki trabajaba bajo el sol sintiendo el sudor bajar por su cuello, humedeciendo la tela de su camisa. Una por una, tapó las grietas que alcanzaba a ver, el resplandor del sol encandiló su vista, sintió una gota de sudor bajar por su nariz, cayendo sobre una teja. El verano ya se acercaba y Misaki no podía esperar para entrar al agua fresca del rio a bañarse.</p><p>Se estiró un poco, para deshacerse de la tensión en su espalda por la posición incómoda, limpiando el sudor de su frente con un trapo limpio cuando sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, alguien lo estaba observando. Miró detrás de si pero la colina estaba tan sola como siempre. Una voz familiar lo llamó.</p><p>Misaki miró sorprendido en dirección al rio, encontrándose con el noble, quien venia acercándose al patio de su casa, su paso lento y su expresión serena. Vaya, estaba vivo entonces, pensó. Sintiéndose más contento de lo que tenía derecho a estar. Lo saludó desde lo alto, agitando su mano en el aire.</p><p>“No estabas en la fonda.” Misaki bajo su mano lentamente, pensando en cómo obtuvo esa información. “Entré al lugar pero no percibí tu olor, decidí venir a buscarte.”</p><p>Se relajó un poco, tal vez nadie notó nada extraño. Se sintió algo apenado al escucharlo hablar de su olor de forma tan casual, Lord desvergonzado. Limpió su cara de nuevo, mirando al noble desde un ángulo distinto, su cara iluminada por el sol y sus ojos violeta mirando en su dirección, quizá esta sería la única forma de mirarlo desde arriba, pensó. Tomó la mezcla y bajó del techo, apoyándose en una silla de madera.</p><p>No estaba seguro de cómo se sentía con las libertades que el noble se había tomado para encontrarlo pero si era honesto, no se sentía molesto, así que decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto.</p><p>“¿Cómo está su mano?” el noble levantó su muñeca como respuesta, mostrando la herida cicatrizada, Misaki depositó la mezcla cerca del lavadero, enjuagó sus manos y su cara.</p><p>“Me alegra que ya esté mejor, lo espere en la fonda pero como no sabía si iba a volver, no estuve al pendiente.”</p><p>Su expresión serena se tornó un poco seria, Misaki se sintió mal por el reclamo, quizá Akihiko había tenido días muy ocupados, no conocía sus responsabilidades como noble.</p><p>“Lo lamento, prometí que volvería.” Quería quitar esa expresión seria de su cara, nervioso, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente para aligerar el ambiente.</p><p>“¡Cielos, Lord Akihiko! no desaparezca sin dejar rastro, pensé que escucharía en la plaza que su cuerpo fue hallado en el bosque. Me alegra que este bien.” Dijo, golpeando su brazo suavemente. Tuvieron un momento de tensión, como un ciervo frente a un cazador. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos. Misaki en su intento por hacerlo sentir mejor, lo había golpeado, había hecho un comentario muy insensible y le había llamado como solo lo había hecho en sus pensamientos.</p><p>Akihiko parpadeo lentamente, sus ojos violetas más abiertos de lo que Misaki los había visto antes, sin embargo, las líneas de su frente se suavizaron y su sorpresa fue reemplazada por una sonrisa cálida. Misaki le sonrió de vuelta, genuinamente feliz de verlo de nuevo, y quizá también un poco alegre porque el joven alfa subió a buscarlo a la punta de esta colina apartada del pueblo. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Antesis: periodo de florescencia. </p><p>Díganme que piensan de la dirección que lleva esta historia, todas las opiniones son bienvenidas! :) hasta pronto</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>